Le sourire oublié
by rainboww-lullaby
Summary: Harry et Ginny n'ont pas tout de suite vécu la vie en rose après la bataille de Poudlard. D'abord, il y a eu la grande dépression de Harry. Ginny tente de l'aider à remonter la pente, à lui montrer que la vie est bien mieux qu'avant. Mais comment dire à quelqu'un que la vie continue, lorsqu'il a presque tout perdu...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est une fanfiction (déjà terminée, je vous l'assure, je poste juste au fur et à mesure) que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années déjà.

Merci de la lire, et bonne lecture.

ps : le premier paragraphe en italique est tiré immédiatement du livre de JKR.

.

* * *

_._

_- Avada Kedavra!  
- Expelliarmus!  
La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort, il vit la Baguette de Sureau s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle._

_._

Déplorable, pitoyable, minable, désolant, navrant. C'est ainsi que je décris ma fin. J'étais battu par un sortilège aussi simple, aussi insignifiant, faible. J'avais immaginé que le Survivant, comme les optimistes l'appelaient, aurait évolué depuis notre dernier affrontement, et aurait pu me lancer un sort un peu plus puissant que ce sortilège de désarmement.

Je savais que c'en était fini de moi. Harry Potter, mon redoutable adversaire allait réceptionner la Baguette de Sureau, puis me lancer le sortilège fatal, celui qui allait me perdre, emportant au passage mes ambitions, mes désirs.

Le futur était si prévisible. Quand je serais mort, il y aura probablement un grand silence dans la salle, des yeux obnubilés suivront les cercles que je décrirais dans l'air, puis des sourires de victoire apparaîtrons sur tous les visages tandis que je m'écraserais lamentablement sur le sol.  
Puis tout redeviendrait normal pour eux. Leur justice reprendrait ses droits, écrasant et crachant sur mon souvenir. Les sales sang-de-bourbe envahiront les écoles. Les sangs mêlés se multiplieront tels des poux au fil des années. Les sorciers de sang pur n'existeront plus. Le pouvoir magique sera bafoué. Sa puissance oubliée. Et un jour, peut-être, il n'y aura plus deux mondes séparés, ces infâme moldus se confondrons avec les sorciers, et tout ne sera que chaos.

Mais je ne suis pas mort. Pas encore du moins. En ces quelques secondes qui me sont accordées pendant que mon adversaire ne me jette le sort, j'ai encore le temps. Le temps de lui lançer l'ultime sort qui lui gâchera la vie, et celle de ceux qui l'aiment. La scène se passe avec tant de lenteur que j'ai même le temps de me souvenir. Me souvenir de comment j'ai créé ce sortilège.

C'était alors que je passais ma seconde année à Pourdlar, je passais une période où je me remémorais la façon dont mes parents m'avaient abandonné. Je songeais à me venger, pour le jour où par hazard je reverrais l'un d'entre eux vivants. J'avais mis une bonne moitié de mon année scolaire à établir ce sortilège, le tester sur les élèves, sur Rusard, sur les professeurs, sauf ceux que j'appréciais. C'est ainsi que j'avais peaufiné ce sort, qui quelques années après me semblait si futile et inutile.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est ce sort qui me vengera, et je me rends compte que moi, Lord Voldemort, même après la mort, peux faire du mal dans le monde des vivants.

Ca y est, mon adversaire a jeté son sort, qui se rue vers moi avec une lenteur surprennante. Mais je ne bouge pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je renonce à lutter, si je puis dire. Car en effet, j'ai juste le temps de prononcer en Fourchelangue un chuchottis, la formule magique, qui le fera sombrer. Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres mais personne ne le remarque.

Le sortilège me frappe en pleine poitrine, et c'est à ce moment là que la haine refait surface. Je me méprise de n'avoir pas lutté. Une dernière grimace en resongeant à ce que j'ai fait, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, et c'est la fin.

Je ne sens plus mon coeur battre, et m'apperçois que je ne sens plus rien. Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi.

C'est fini.

Je suis mort.

Vide.

Et sentiment de réussite.


	2. La mélancolie du Héros

**Chapitre 01.**

**La mélancolie du Héros.**

.

Le vent souffla dans les rues de Londres. Les quelques feuilles meurtries pas le froid d'automne, gisant à même le trottoir, se soulevèrent pour tomber à nouveau sur leur lit de tombe humide. Les nuages épais de ce matin de novembre ne laissaient pas passer le moindre rayon de soleil levant.

Il commença à pleuvoir, d'abord lentement, silencieusement, comme une légère mélodie qui accompagne un drame à l'eau de rose. Puis, de plus grosses gouttes tombèrent, se fracassant sur les parapluies des quelques passants du matin, et sur les fenêtres des chambres des endormis.

Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux, le cerveau encore embrumé par quelque rêve heureux improbable. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, fut propre sa main, emprisonnée dans une autre, plus forte, qui la serrait. On aurait dit que la main ne voulait pas la lâcher, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole, l'abandonne. Elle savait déjà où elle était. Les paupières lourdes, les lèvres pâteuses, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle était bien avec Harry. Elle poussa un soupir et tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, mais elle en fut incapable. Les jours se ressemblaient, tous aussi tristes les uns que les autres.

Ils avaient emménagé dans la maison de Sirius, au 12 square Grimmaurd, juste après les festivités de la victoire contre Voldemort.

Au départ, c'était juste pour se mettre à l'écart de tous les fêtards qui les importunaient. Mais au fil du temps ils s'y étaient habitués, et depuis lors, quelques changement s'étaient imposés. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait été déplacé dans la cave, ainsi que le pied de troll, à côté de toutes ses trésoreries, et la maison fut légèrement re-décorée pour qu'elle soit plus vivable.

Autre changement aussi dans la répartition des chambres cette fois-ci. La chambre que Ginny occupait autrefois avec Hermione, était dorénavant habitée par cette dernière et Ron. En effet, depuis le baiser qu'ils étaient échangés le soir de la bataille, les deux tourtereaux roucoulaient sur leur petit nuage rose, et restaient inséparables, en dehors de leurs études. Georges avait gardé sa chambre, même si Fred n'y était plus, et continuait à y préparer de nouveaux produits pour son magasin de faces et attrapes, qui tournait encore, mais sur commande. En effet, il insistait pour rester au square Grimmaurd pour aider dans la maison, et en cas de besoin, faire quelques courses ou autres.

Luna avait aussi rejoint l'habitation, et son caractère mettait une certaine ambiance dans la bâtisse, de façon à ce que personne ne se lasse d'elle, ni de ses bizarreries et rêveries. Mais elle aussi poursuivait ses études, et sortait donc pendant la période scolaire. Neville, Madame Weasley et son mari venaient de temps en temps pour voir comment se portaient les six adolescents – dorénavant adultes – et apporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Mais, si tout le monde restait ici, c'était essentiellement pour quelqu'un pour qui tout ne se passait pas aussi bien que ce qui aurait dû. En effet Harry Potter était d'une humeur maussade, triste, et même sans écorcher la définition du mot, dépressif.

Ginny avait vite remarqué que malgré son sourire, Harry avait une lumière sombre dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle était devenue plus douce, plus attentionnée avec lui, et tentais de ne pas le blesser ou le contrarier.  
Il lui avait tout confié : ses peines, ses regrets sur ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour éviter autant de morts, autant de tristesse dans ce monde. Il se sentait si responsable du malheur des autres. Il croyait que tout était de sa faute. Même jusqu'à renier son existence, et la prophétie liée à sa naissance. Il avait perdu un bon nombre de personnes qui lui étaient cher, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Fred... il y en avait tant qu'il aurait aimé connaître plus, avant de les perdre. Il ne voyait pas, malgré la victoire glorieuse contre Voldemort, que tout ce qu'il avait fait était bénéfique à l'existence du monde magique. Mais le voile qui avait été posé sur ses yeux ne pouvait pas s'enlever.

Il en revenait même à renier la magie. Il avait caché sa baguette dans la salle sur demande, espérant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais la chercher. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de tout cela, il voulait juste tout oublier, et vivre une existence humaine.

Ginny avait écouté mots à mots toutes ses peines, ses faits, ses pensées, elle le comprenait. Mais elle n'en revenait pas : il avait accompli tellement de choses, comment était-ce possible qu'il soit dans cet état? A ne voir que le mauvais côté des faits. En le voyant aussi triste, verser des larmes qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir - car il avait bel et bien brisé l'image de l'homme fort qu'elle s'était faite de lui – elle avait tenté de l'aider. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et le voir plongé dans une telle mélancolie, lui brisait le coeur. Elle avait donc prit la résolution de lui faire remonter la pente, et le faire sourire à nouveau, même juste une fois.

Ginny se leva, retira avec difficulté sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Harry, et partit faire une toilette rapide, avant de descendre dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle croisa Ron et Hermionne dans la salle à manger, et les salua brièvement. Les deux amoureux lui répondirent avec un bref sourire, avant de s'informer.

- Comment va-t-il? Interrogea Hermionne.

Bien évidemment, elle parlait là de Harry. La lueur dans son regard montrait bien l'inquiétude qu'elle portait à son ami, tout comme Ron, qui était pendu aux lèvres de sa soeur pour attendre une réponse favorable à son humeur – bien que ce soit quasiment inespéré. Ginny dû les décevoir encore une fois, comme tous les matins.

- Il dort encore, mais ça ne va pas mieux qu'hier. Désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Ron désolé que sa soeur voie à longueur de journée le visage sombre de Harry.

Elle esquissa un sourire, qu'elle savait triste, comme tout les matins, et entreprit de préparer un plateau pour monter son repas à Harry. Luna arriva à son tour, pour manger en quelques secondes un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle et Ginny eurent le même genre de dialogue, pour peu que la blonde ajouta qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse manger à Harry des betteraves, histoire de lui varier les repas, et lui faire voir la vie en couleur. Ginny commençait à croire aux prédictions de Luna, et nota dans un coin de sa mémoire cette information.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna, Hermionne et Ron furent partis. Elle monta alors son plateau à la chambre de Harry, et le trouva roulé en position foetale sous sa couverture, la brosse de Ginny dans les mains. Il la tenait comme un objet précieux, la caressait avec délicatesse, parfois la sentait. On aurait dit un enfant attristé par le départ de ses parents, tentant de retrouver l'odeur réconfortante de ceux qui le protègent. Quand il vit Ginny, il lui accorda un regard qu'elle ne pu soutenir, à cause de la souffrance qu'elle y lisait.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, posant son plateau à même le sol, puis passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, avant qu'il ne lui dise la phrase habituelle.

- Tu m'a abandonné. J'ai eu tellement peur que ce ne soit à jamais.


	3. La fille aux cheveux blancs

**Chapitre 02.**

**La fille aux cheveux blancs.**

.

- Lupin.

Et c'est repartit. Ginny soupira. Harry déambulait dans la maison, et était tombé sur la photo Teddy, que l'on avait encadré, et accroché au mur de la salle à manger. Ginny devina bien vite que Harry avait remonté à Lupin par le biais de son fils dorénavant orphelin. Elle avait gardé un oeil sur lui tout en préparant les betteraves dans la cuisine. La jeune fille accourut vers lui tandis qu'il fondait en larmes. Elle l'enlaça, tenta de le réconforter tandis qu'il murmurait.

- Lupin, c'était le dernier des maraudeurs. Il avait survécu à toutes sortes d'épreuves. Même en étant un loup garou. Il les a vus tomber, un a un, James, Lily, Sirius, tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait des amis, il était aimé. Il avait une famille, avait réussit à trouver un rayon de bonheur malgré sa lycantrophie. Et maintenant, il est mort. Tonks aussi. Il a laissé derrière lui un enfant malheureux d'être orphelin. C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai tué. Je les ai tous tués.

Ginny l'écoutait mais elle n'osait pas lui dire que c'était faux, de peur qu'il se mette en colère. Elle aurait tant aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle de Voldemort. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il se rende compte qu'il était un héros, qu'il était aimé de tous. Qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le pire était que tout ce qu'il disait, elle le savait, l'acceptait, le reconnaissait comme vrai, mais la seule chose qui ne soit que mensonge, était que c'était sa faute.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle pleura avec lui. Elle souffrait de sa souffrance.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et l'emmena dans la chambre de Georges, qu'il lui tienne compagnie. Il fallait qu'elle sorte un peu, qu'elle prenne de l'air, des distances. Elle aussi, était au bord du gouffre. Elle ne pouvait même plus penser à autre chose que Harry. Comment va-t-il? A quoi pense-t-il? Va-t-il mieux? Ces questions revenaient à longueur de journée et lui pourrissaient l'existence, à croire que la dépression de Harry était contagieuse.

Elle s'habilla chaudement à la va-vite, de façon à ce qu'elle ne revienne pas sur sa décision, et ne retourne voir Harry. Elle fourra sa baguette dans une poche cachée de son manteau, et enfila ses bottes. Elle sortit à la hate, franchissant la porte et la refermant derrière elle d'un mouvement précipité. Elle fit une pose sur le palier, fière d'avoir franchit cette étape.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit.

Assise sur le trottoir mouillé de l'autre côté de la rue, les genoux repliés sur son torse, les bras enlaçant ses jambes, elle la regardait. Les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir la maison, et de toute façon, la demeure était encore sous le sortilège, ce qui fait qu'aucun sorcier inconnu ne pouvait voir l'habitation. La fillette n'était pas censée la voir, mais elle s'était relevée en remarquant Ginny.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige, et des yeux trop noirs pour sa peau si pâle. La pluie tombait lourdement sur la tête, mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Ginny ne réfléchit pas, elle s'avança pour venir en aide à cette enfant abandonnée, sans prendre compte du fait qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle ouvrit son parapluie, et abrita la fille, qui l'avait suivie du regard.

Ginny s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau et regarder dans les yeux de l'innocence.

-Bonjour, tenta-t-elle.

Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit poliment, suivit d'un "madame" dont Ginny se serait bien passée.

- Où est ta maman? questionna-t-elle

- Je sais pas.

- Comment elle s'appelle?

- Je sais pas si j'ai une maman.

Ginny se tut. Cette fillette n'avait pas de mère? Comment était-ce possible? Mieux vaudrait-il commencer par le début. Son nom.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

- Appelle moi Rose.

- Et ton nom de famille?

La petite fille hésita, avant de répondre "je sais pas". Ginny poussa un soupir, il fallait qu'elle aide cet enfant, à commencer par la mettre à l'abri de cette pluie diluvienne. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas tout de suite rentrer dans la maison, avec Harry.

- Tu veux venir boire un thé avec moi?

Rose ne réfléchit pas une seconde pour répondre un "oui" joyeux. Ginny la trouva un peu sotte de suivre une inconnue de telle manière, mais cela importait peu : elle n'avait rien à craindre. Rose ajouta pour la remercier.

- Merci _Ginny_.


	4. Earl Grey Tea

**Chapitre 03.**

**Earl Grey Tea.**

.

Ginny fit une brève pause. Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir dit son nom. Elle en était certaine, jamais elle n'avait dit son prénom à Rose. Pourtant, elle avait bien entendu, la fillette avait dit « Merci Ginny. » Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses réflexions songeant à lui reposer la question plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'essentiel était de se mettre à l'abri, et oublier même en l'espace de quelques instants Harry. Elle prit la main de l'enfant et s'éloigna à grands pas du douze square Grimmault.

Rose était assise en face de Ginny, ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau de pluie sur le manteau qu'elle lui avait acheté. La sorcière pensait qu'elle avait froid, elle avait donc pris la liberté de lui acheter cet accoutrement. L'enfant avait les joues rosies par le froid, et de grands yeux qui affichaient un regard si... vide. Comment une enfant de son âge, qui est censée croquer la vie à pleines dents, pouvait être si terne? Mais chaque chose en son temps, à commencer par son nom.

- Rose, dis moi (elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny), comment connais-tu mon nom?

Rose regarda par la fenêtre du salon de thé, prit sa tasse dans les mains, et déposa ses lèvres sur le bord, faisant mine de boire, tandis que l'eau chaude touchait à peine ses lèvres.

- Rose...

Cette dernière reposa sa tasse, s'agita sur sa chaise, balançant les pieds.

- Rose, comment peut tu voir la maison?

La fillette s'arrêta, releva la tête vers Ginny, lui lançant un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « t'es bête ou quoi? ». Sortant enfin de son silence, elle déclara.

- Qui ne pourrait pas la voir?

Ce à quoi Ginny répondit.

- Tout le monde, puis elle rajouta, aucun moldu de peut voir cette maison.

- Les moldus? s'interrogea l'enfant pour se répondre à soi même, ah oui, les non-sorciers.

- Tu es une sorcière?

- Non, je ne suis pas non plus une moldue.

Ginny, interloquée ne comprenais pas. Comment savait-elle tout ça alors?

- Tu veux pas me raconter tout ce que tu sais sur les sorciers?

Rose changea encore de position, elle réfléchit. Puis acquiessa.

- À condition que l'on se voit tous les jours, ajouta-t-elle.

- Où habites-tu, je viendrais te voir si tu veux.

Après tout, c'était une enfant. Mais l'intéressée fit non de la tête.

- J'ai pas de maison.

Ginny eut le souffle coupé. Mais qui était cette fille? Pas de mère, probablement pas de père, ni de famille. Pas de maison. Aucun endroit où aller donc. Et pourtant si... neutre. Cette enfant n'était pas normale. Elle avait beaucoup plus de problèmes que Ginny ou même que Harry, et pourtant, elle n'affichait pas une once de sentiment. Pas une larme, une lumière sombre dans le regard.

Rose ouvrit lentement la bouche.

- Gin', pourquoi tu ne l'engueules pas une bonne fois pour toutes? Pourquoi ne pas lui crier dessus pour lui dire la chance qu'il a d'être ce qu'il est?

Ginny la regarda surprise, puis demanda :

- De qui tu parles?

- De Harry.

Sur ce, Rose se leva et sortit en courant de la pièce chauffée. Ginny tenta de la rattraper, mais il était trop tard, elle avait disparu. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas qui était cette fille. Ginny resta sous la pluie, à se remémorer chacunes de ses paroles, jusqu'à qu'un serveur ne vienne la chercher et lui conseiller de se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure : Même si j'ai écrit cette fic il y a quelques années, je suis ouverte à toute critique, alors n'hésitez pas à laissez une review, et merci d'avoir lu :)


	5. Pluie

Merci AlouetteBZH pour ta review.

Le rythme de publication de cette fiction va être rapide, alors tout de suite, trois autres chapitres.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 04. **

**Pluie.**

.

«_ Pluie._

_Laves mon âme._

_Nettoies-moi de toutes ces questions qui embrouillent mon esprit._

_Chasses ce brouillard qui m'emmène si loin, dans cet autre direction que je ne veux pas._

_Pluie, aides-moi à oublier le malheur. Aides Harry. Aides nous tous à être heureux. Purifies nous._ »

Ginny se tenait debout, sous la pluie diluvienne, priant le ciel pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il y a quelques minutes, elle était sortie du 12 square Grimmault, dans l'espoir de revoir la petite fille de la veille. Cette petite fille si étrange qui lui avait laissé un souvenir perplexe. Mais elle n'était pas là. À la place, une rose blanche était posée sur le trottoir, à côté de quelques mots tracés à l'indélébile.

« _Tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question_. »

Ginny avait peur de comprendre. Mais, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Et puis, comment lui dire, si elle n'était pas là? Elle avait envie de lui répondre, non pas à sa question, juste lui expliquer pourquoi l'enfant n'aurait pas sa réponse attendue.

Elle avait envie de la voir. Ses cheveux blancs, sa peau pâle, son ton adulte, et ses yeux vides. En si peu de temps, Ginny était étonnée de s'être tant attachée à cette enfant. Mais cela n'était pas censé la préoccuper. Elle devait songer tout d'abord à Harry. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

Elle ferma les yeux et releva la tête, laissant l'eau lui couler sur le visage. Elle tenta de se remémorer des souvenirs heureux. Leur premier baiser, leurs regards secrets, son sourire. Mais les images étaient floues, à peine discernables. Elle ne pouvait pas y distinguer la chaleur du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la douceur de sa peau, la force de ses bras, la tendresse de ses baisers. Pas même la couleur de ses yeux ni l'expression de son visage, et encore moins son sourire. Oui, son sourire avait dorénavant disparu de sa mémoire. C'était un sourire oublié.

Parmi la pluie qui coulait sur son visage se confondirent des larmes.

Harry la regardait par la fenêtre et soupira. Ginny devenait folle.

Mais il savait que c'était sa faute. Tout était sa faute. Et il ne pouvait pas effacer ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Ginny se résigna enfin à entrer à l'intérieur, pénétrant dans le vestibule, laissant les gouttes se répandre sur le tapis. Elle pris quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place avant de monter dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras et s'excusa maintes fois, sans donner l'explications.


	6. La goutte pourpre

**Chapitre 05.**

**La goutte pourpre...**

.

Ginny déboula dans la cuisine à toute allure, renversant au passage une chaise qui encombrait son chemin.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Harry de dos, qui ne paraissait pas être blessé. Elle reprit son souffle, tout en se demandant ce qui lui avait prit de gémir ainsi. Mais la réponse vint rapidement lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent fit frapper une branche à la vitre, faisant pivoter le jeune garçon. Juste le temps que Ginny voie, en une fraction de seconde, un éclair rouge sur son bras.

Elle comprit bien vite en voyant le couteau posé sur la table.

Harry se détourna tout en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Non, gémit-elle.

Elle se le répéta dans sa tête, tout en laissant les larmes encombrer sa vue. Elle vit des gouttes pourpres tomber sur le carrelage, comme au ralenti. Puis, elle vit la tête de l'homme qu'elle aimait tenter de se maintenir droite. Enfin, elle le regarda tomber doucement, lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Elle était incapable de bouger, toujours chamboulée. Elle luttait pour se réveiller, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve après tout. Elle aurait aimé ouvrir les yeux, se retrouver nue auprès de Harry, son torse se soulevant lentement avant de se rabaisser, croiser son regard heureux, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais c'était bel et bien la réalité. Et elle se devait de l'aider.

Elle fit un pas, puis un second, s'avançant vers Harry. C'est alors qu'elle la vit enfin. La longue plaie profonde le long de son bras. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était évanoui, il avait perdu trop de sang. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ginny ne s'y connaissait pas trop en médecine.

Par réflexe, elle prit tout de même une serviette à la va-vite, qu'elle serra autour du bras de Harry. Elle s'était enfin réveillée, sortie de sa transe, elle se précipitait pour trouver de quoi l'aider. Elle lui fit boire de l'eau. Mais c'était totalement inutile.

Elle appela Georges en un cri apeuré. Celui-ci arriva rapidement, et comprenant la situation, lui dit qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, l'hôpital moldu était leur seule solution. Tandis que Georges portait Harry, Ginny sortit et arrêta une voiture qui par le plus heureux des hazards passait par là, en quelques secondes, la femme assise au volant su ce qui se passait, et n'ayant rien d'important à faire, elle les fit monter dans sa voiture et les emmena à l'hôpital le plus proche.

.

Ginny n'était jamais entrée dans un hôpital, et elle en était bien heureuse. L'odeur des médicaments empestait dans les couloirs eux mêmes envahis par des patients déambulant tels des zombies. C'était un peu comme un cimetière, où les fantômes passent et repassent inlassablement. Heureusement, Harry n'était pas gravement blessé comme Ginny l'avait plus tôt pensé. C'était juste une « scarification comme les autres » d'après le médecin qui avait traité et recousu le bras de Harry. Cela n'avait que légèrement rassuré Ginny. L'essentiel était le geste. L'intention de Harry. Il n'y avait d'autant plus, aucune raison à cela.

Tandis qu'elle ruminait ses idées assise sur un de ces sièges durs et inconfortables dans le couloir en face de la chambre où Harry dormait, elle ne vit pas le médecin enlever du bras de ce dernier une petite boule noire qui se désintégra...

.

- Tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Ginny releva la tête, et regarda d'un air dubitatif Rose qui se tenait devant elle. Son visage impassible lui faisait peur. Mais sa beauté en était d'autant plus fracassante, malgré l'innocence de ses traits.

- Que fais-tu là? Demanda Ginny.

L'enfant soupira avant de re-déclarer.

- Gin' , tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Sur ses mots, sans laisser le temps à la rousse de répondre, la jeune fille s'enfuit. Cette fois-ci, Ginny n'avait pas envie de la poursuivre. Elle se leva, et entra dans la chambre de Harry toujours endormi. Rapprochant une chaise du lit, elle lui prit la main, comme à son habitude, soi-disant pour le rassurer. La raison en était toute autre.

- Je t'aime Harry.


	7. qui fait déborder le chaudron

**Chapitre 06.**

**... qui fait déborder le chaudron.**

.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, sortant de son sommeil douloureux. Elle s'était endormie au chevet du lit de Harry. Ce dernier était réveillé depuis longtemps. Et... il regardait son bras atrophié. Comme si quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris était arrivé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour d'eux.

Ginny, prise par un élan de colère, incompréhensiblement décida de lui déclarer ses quatre vérités.

- Harry, s'écria-t-elle.

Il la regarda, neutre, mais écouta tout de même. Elle commença à regretter ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle n'avait pas commencé qu'elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

- J'en ai marre.

Il l'écouta toujours, elle avait la voix tremblante, mais prenait peu à peu de l'assurance.

- T'es un héros Harry. Pourquoi? Interrogea-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, pourquoi tu te sens si coupable? Les choses qui sont arrivées sont arrivées, et alors? C'est pas de ta faute. On ne peut-pas revenir en arrière de toute façon, arrête de t'en vouloir. C'est pas ta faute, t'a rien à te reprocher. Tu es un héros aux yeux de tous. Imagine ce qui était arrivé si tu n'existais pas : le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui ne serait pas le même. Tout le monde serait malheureux, mort ou torturé par Voldemort et ses disciples. Tu l'as vaincu. Souviens toi de la joie qu'il y a eu dans la grande salle lorsque Voldemort est mort. Souviens toi leurs sourires, leurs larmes de joie. Ils étaient si heureux que tout cela soit fini. Et c'est grâce à toi! Alors pourquoi t'es si stupide en croyant que tout est de ta faute? Au contraire, c'est grâce à toi tout ça!

Elle n'osait plus le regarder, elle avait vu son visage s'attrister au fil de ses paroles. Mais elle continua tout de même, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et puis, avant, tu n'était pas comme ça. Tu étais si ... je sais pas quoi, mais là, c'est absolument horrible. Tu es si malheureux, et moi je peux pas supporter ça Harry. Tu sais comme je t'aime. Ça me fait tant souffrir de te voir comme ça.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus que dire. Non, en fait, elle ne savait pas comment le dire. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Peu importe le mal que ça lui faisait à lui, et à elle aussi. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude de Harry, et déclara :

- J'en ai marre. Je m'en vais. Je ne reviendrais que lorsque tu iras mieux. Et j'espère de tout mon coeur que je reviendrais. (Elle se leva, prit son sac) Sur ce, au revoir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit puis sortit après avoir lâché un « Je t'aime Harry » sans regard, de peur de faire demi-tour. Et elle s'enfuit.  
Elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Harry d'en placer une. Elle entendit ce dernier se lever dans un bruit métallique, elle devina qu'il devait arracher sa perfusion, et elle accéléra le pas. Elle ne prit pas l'ascenseur, pour aller plus vite, elle songea que les escaliers étaient la meilleure solution. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait dites, tout ce qu'elle venait de faire, lui ferait aussi mal.

Harry de son côté n'eut pas le temps de voir la tignasse rousse de la fille qu'il aimait disparaitre. Il s'effondra sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant de l'endroit où la perfusion avait été arrachée. Son esprit de vida de toute sa culbabilité le temps d'une seconde, le temps de consacrer toutes ses pensées vers Ginny. Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahit. Reviendrait-elle? Il l'espérait aussi. Mais cela dépendrait de lui. Elle l'avait laissé. Et cette fois-ci, c'était pour de bon.

Elle était partie, il était perdu.

.

* * *

Voilà pour le moment, désolée pour cette fin de chapitre. Je serai absente quelques jours, mais quand je reviendrai, je posterai un peu de la suite.

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt.


	8. Foule

**Chapitre 07. **

**Foule.**

.

La foule.

Rien de mieux pour noyer ses pensées.

Pour les cacher derrière le brouhaha incessant des passants.

Ces passants qui crient au téléphone, ces anonymes qui murmurent leurs vies minable, ces gens qui discutent entre eux de tout et de rien. Ces bruits de pas précipités. Ces sons de froissement lorsque quelqu'un tourne les pages de son journal, ou lorsque les habits se frottent entre eux. Ces bruits anodins tels le bruissement des feuilles, l'eau qui coule dans les caniveaux, les oiseaux qui se taisent.

Assise sur un banc au bord d'une rue encombrée, Ginny se laisse sombrer dans tous ces bruitages. En cet instant précis, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Le regard vide fixé au sol trempé, elle se concentrait pour attraper les paroles des passants au vol, de façon à en apprendre plus sur le monde qui l'entourait, plutôt qu'à se concentrer sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Par exemple, elle surprenait un enfant se plaindre de n'avoir pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter un jeu video. Ginny ne savait même pas ce que c'était, mais elle s'en fichait : un homme tibutait en jurant son patron qui l'avait visiblement viré. Une femme demandait à son collègue au téléphone, de lui réserver une place en première classe pour le prochain vol en direction de New-York...

Puis soudain la pluie. Après quelques minutes, Ginny dut admettre qu'elle devait s'en aller. Non pas parce que la pluie lui transperçait les entrailles, mais parce que tous ces gens s'en allaient, emportant leurs brouhaha au loin, assourdi par la pluie, trop monotone pour empêcher la jeune fille de penser. Elle se leva donc avec peine, et se traina pour appeler un taxi.

.

- Où est Gin'?

Ron regarda Hermionne, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle pose la question? Il baissa la tête sans répondre, et poursuivit la tâche qu'il avait entreprit.

Lorsque Ron était rentré au 12 square Grimmault vingt minutes plus tôt, il s'attendait à retrouver le faux sourire de sa soeur, une sombre blague de son frère aîné, et la tête de déterré de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait eut aucun des trois, juste : en entrant dans la cuisine, quelques gouttes se sang sur le sol, et un couteau laissé à l'abandon. Georges avait eu le bon sens de leur laisser un mot indiquant que Harry était à l'hôpital - et Ron eut le malheur de comprendre qu'il s'était mutilé - accompagné de Ginny. Quant à Georges, il était juste sorti quelques instants. Il était en train de nettoyer les tâches pourpres sur le carrelage lorsque Hermionne est arrivée.

Cette dernière remarqua à quoi s'appliquait le roux, et ne ou retenir un sanglot. Que s'était-il donc passé? Elle décida de tenter de se retenir de s'effondrer en larmes, et se résolut à attendre que Georges et Ginny reviennent pour avoir des explication. Elle laissa Ron poursuivre en silence sa tâche, en un regard, elle avait compris qu'il désirait être seul.

Hermionne commença à grimper les escaliers en grimaçant. Ces gouttes de sang torturait son esprit. Pourtant elle n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Elle savait bien évidemment que ce sang provenait de Harry. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il avait fait cela. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement depuis de début. Depuis qu'il avait sombré dans sa dépression, Hermionne ne pouvait plus sonder son esprit.

Elle s'arrêta soudain au milieu de son ascension.

Elle était devant la chambre de Harry et Ginny.

La porte, contrairement à son habitude, était entrouverte.

Prise par la curiosité, elle poussa la porte, laissant échapper un grincement, pour se retrouver face à un vide.


	9. Partie, et pour toujours

**Chapitre 08.**

**Partie, et pour toujours.**

.

Les draps à semi faits du lit de Harry étaient indemnes, la brosse contenant des cheveux roux trônant aux côtés de l'oreiller. Le lit de Ginny, comme à son habitude était impeccable, pour cause qu'elle n'y dormais quasiment jamais, mis à part un creux en son centre qui montrais que quelque chose y avait été déposé. Mais ce n'était pas de ce vide là dont Hermione était choquée.

Cette dernière se laissa tomber à genoux sur le pas de la porte. L'armoire, dont les deux battants avaient étés mal fermés à la hâte, laissaient voir le fond de bois. Normalement, une quantité de vêtements empêchait qui que ce soit de ne serait-ce apercevoir le bois verni. Aujourd'hui, on en voyait enfin la couleur, et les différentes teintes, de telle manière, qu'aux yeux de Hermionne, ce fut trop sombre pour être un heureux fait. Des vêtements, pour la plupart masculins, jonchaient le sol. Des vêtements féminins, en petit nombre, apparemment usagés, trop petits ou démodés, étaient visibles par-ci par-là.

Hermionne comprit, au vue de la garde robe complète de Harry, et celle quasi-inexistante de Ginny, que cette dernière... non! Elle ne serait jamais partie sans Harry. Pourtant... Elle ne savait quoi penser. Hermionne voyait qu'elle souffrait. Le regard de Ginny renfermait un tel sentiment de tristesse en voyant Harry. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, elle sortait même à l'extérieur pour s'attarder sur le trottoir d'en face, à rien faire. Hermionne ne pensait pas qu'elle souffrait autant. Ou du moins, elle ne pensait pas que cette souffrance allait la pousser à partir vraiment.

Mais Hermionne ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Elle était convaincue que dans deux ou trois jours,

Ginny reviendrait.

.

La porte d'entrée grinça, laissant choir une chevelure rousse ébouriffée par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la bâtisse. Georges se débarrassa de ses chaussures, puis monta déposer son sac dans sa chambre. Au passage il trouva Hermionne muette devant l'état de la chambre de Harry et Ginny. Il soupira, mais poursuivit son chemin, de toute façon, il leur expliquerais.

Après un brin de toilette, il se résolu à descendre dans la cuisine, où Hermionne et Ron attendaient, tandis que Luna tentait de cuisiner. Il pris une grande inspiration, et s'assit à la table, de façon à être face à tous les autres. Ils attendaient.

Il baissa la tête.

- Gin' est partie.

- Ça on le sait déjà, remarqua Luna pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Georges s'arrêta. Sur le moment il en voulu à la jeune fille de l'avoir stoppé dans son élan. Mais il la pardonna. En effet, Hermionne avait esquissé un sourire, bien vite effacé. Ron intervint.

- Si tu nous disais plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

Georges pris une grande bouffée d'air, et se massa les tempes.

- Je pense que vous avez aussi deviné qu'il s'est... mutilé. C'était horrible, il s'est fait une longue et profonde entaille sur le bras. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Gin' non plus, mais... ah, si vous aviez vu. Elle était décomposée. C'est étrange, et ça fait peur.

Il revit dans sa tête l'être détruit qu'est devenue sa soeur à ce moment là. Il se souvint de son air joyeux, de son assurance déconcertante, de sa bonne humeur inébranlable. Mais, c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, même si son état n'était pas pareil, ça s'est empiré. Il réprima un sanglot, pourtant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer. Ses amis le laissèrent poursuivre, patients.

- Pour résumer, on est allés à l'hôpital. Elle est restée là-bas tandis que moi j'étais parti leur chercher des affaires qui pouvaient leur être utiles. Quand je suis revenu, ( il s'interrompit une brève seconde) je l'ai vu partir en courant. Elle ne m'a pas vu : elle cachait son visage, ses larmes.

- Tu n'a pas pu la suivre? demanda Luna

- Elle a transplané. En plein milieu de la foule. Heureusement, les moldus ne font pas attention à ce genre de choses.

Tous gardèrent le silence sur cette révélation. Georges en profita pour poursuivre son récit.

- Je suis quand même rentré à l'hôpital, et j'ai vu Harry effondré sur le sol de l'accueil. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler à ce moment là, parce que les infirmières l'ont traîné jusqu'à sa chambre, lui interdisant les visites. Je suis donc rentré ici, et j'ai attendu Gin'.

- Et elle est revenue? Interrogea Hermionne les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Georges fit oui de la tête. Un oui triste.

- Pour prendre ses affaires.  
- Tu lui as parlé?

Il serra la mâchoire. Non, il n'a pas pu lui parler. Il s'expliqua.

- Elle a fait des sorts de protection de façon à ce que je ne puisse ni la toucher, ni l'entendre. Je ne sais pas si elle m'entendait, en tout cas, on dirait pas...

Silence dans la salle. Tous étaient étrangement pendus à ses lèvres, buvant chaque mot comme l'information la plus précieuse du monde.

- Elle a rempli son sac de toutes ses affaires – sauf sa brosse – et elle est partie.

- Où?

Georges jeta un regard assassin à Luna qui signifiait qu'il n'en savait rien. Elle posa donc une autre question.

- Et pourquoi?

- Harry m'a dit qu'elle ne reviendrais pas, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Ginny était le pilier de cette maison. La seule qui s'occupait des tâches ménagères. La seule qui cuisinait quelque chose de mangeable. La seule à sourire, même jaune, à Harry. La seule qui mettait du soleil dans cette maison. La seule... à s'occuper de Harry.

Sans elle, tout cela allait changer.

Sans elle, rien ne serait plus pareil.

Sans elle, Harry n'était rien.

Et elle était partie.

Pour toujours.


	10. Meg Smith

**Chapitre 09.**

**Meg Smith.**

**.**

- Une chambre simple s'il-vous-plaît.

Le réceptionniste regarda sa cliente du coin de l'oeil. Remarquant qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses clients habituels, c'est-à-dire des prostituées, des jeunes adolescents en fugue ou des couples en adultère, il s'accorda un examen plus poussé de la jeune fille.

C'était une belle demoiselle, au visage doux, parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur, encadré d'une longue chevelure rousse qui lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos. Elle avait des yeux bleus, empreints de quelques sentiments désagréables, mais qui dégageait une confiance en soi palpable. Elle abordait un ton adulte, malgré son air enfantin, chargée un lourd sac, qu'elle posa au sol, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Aussi, elle était trempée, et le réceptionniste eut une certaine pitié pour son état.

- Y'a pas de chambres simples ma 'tite dame.

- Donnez moi une autre chambre alors, répondit-elle derechef.

Le réceptionniste esquissa un sourire. Elle était sûre d'elle, et confiante en cet endroit. En fait, elle ne voulait pas aller autre part, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il fouilla dans un des tiroirs à portée de sa main, et en sortit un carnet et une clé.

- J'vous donne une chambre à lit double. Écrivez vot' nom ici, et signez.

La rousse attrapa le stylo que l'homme lui tendait, et écrivit son nom à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué sur le carnet. Elle improvisa une signature, et reposa le stylo.

- Vous partez à quelle heure demain?

- Je resterais plusieurs jours ici.

L'homme la regarda perplexe. Personne ne restait plusieurs jours dans cet hôtel miteux. Évidemment, les habitués des tromperies et des courbettes revenaient, mais à quelques jours d'intervalle. Jamais plusieurs nuits de suite. Il soupira, repris le carnet, et lui tendit la clé.

- Deuxième étage au fond du couloir. Passez une bonne nuit Meg.

Sur ces mots, la rousse pris les clés et s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

.

Ginny posa son lourd sac sur le lit. Elle avait marché longtemps dans les sombres ruelles de Londres avant de trouver ce petit hôtel. C'était parfait. Loin de square Grimmault. Loin de l'hôpital. Loin de Harry. Elle avait pris un autre nom (et elle devait s'en souvenir) afin que personne ne puisse la , ce type d'hôtels pour prostituées et adultères ne demandaient pas de vérification d'identité. Aussi, elle n'avait pas d'identité moldue, alors peu importe quel nom elle aurait donné, il ne serait pas dans les papiers officiels. De toute évidence, d'ici une semaine tout au plus, elle allait déménager, et se trouver un autre hôtel.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était d'une propreté raisonnable, d'armoire, en revanche, était bien trop poussiéreuse. La salle de bain ne comportait qu'une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Elle se planta devant le miroir, et se dévisagea...

Elle couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour rendre le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

.

Tous ses sentiments affluaient d'un seul coup dans son esprit.

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire.

Elle n'aurait pas dû...  
Elle n'aurait pas dû l'abandonner.  
Et pourtant, elle l'a fait.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant?  
Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir?  
Comment allait-elle s'en sortir?  
Comment cela pourrait-il s'arranger?  
Comment redevenir heureux?  
Tous?

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Et même lorsque ses yeux furent secs, des spasmes la secouaient. Elle s'endormit ainsi chagrinée, après s'être traînée jusqu'au lit.

- Réveilles-toi.

Ginny souleva les paupières. Elle était toujours dans la chambre, qu'elle avait fermé à clé. Mais qui avait donc pu entrer? Elle leva la tête, et fut surprise en remarquant la présence de Rose. Elle était vêtue d'une robe sombre, et ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient comme un rideau de neige sur ses épaules.

- Tu as enfin répondu à ma question, dit l'enfant.

Et là, ce fut le déclic.

C'était donc ça! Pour répondre à sa question, il fallait le faire?! «Engueuler » Harry. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse et culpabilité l'envahit. Mais elle se maîtrisa. Pas pendant bien longtemps cependant, elle se détourna de l'enfant et fondit en sanglots.

- Ne pleures pas. Ne pas pleurer. Les larmes ne servent à rien. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Juste avancer et suivre ton chemin.

Les paroles qu'avaient proféré Rose étaient si intelligentes, adultes. Ginny n'y croyait pas, elle se faisait consoler par une personne qui avait la moitié de son âge.  
Et puis « Suivre son chemin »...

- Mon chemin est lié à celui de Harry, ricana-t-elle.

- Et alors? Tu as toujours été amoureuse de lui, et tu es pourtant sortie avec d'autres garçons.

Ce n'était pas faux. Mais d'où diable Rose sortait-elle toutes ces informations.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Tu as toujours été souriante, répondit la jeune fille sans prendre en compte la question, même lorsque Harry était malheureux. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu es partie. Être auprès de lui te faisait souffrir car tu voyais sa souffrance. Dorénavant, tu n'es plus auprès de lui, tu ne verra pas ses larmes. Tu pourra t'accorder un vrai sourire.

D'où sortait-elle donc de telles idioties. Son bonheur était avec Harry. Son bonheur est Harry.

Elle décida de se retourner enfin afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

Trop tard.

Elle avait disparu.


	11. Changement

**Chapitre 10.**

**Changement.**

.

- Excusez moi mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir offert une chambre.

Contre tout attente, le réceptionniste avait l'oeil, en effet, en se souvenant de n'avoir pas offert de chambre à cette cliente. Mais il n'avait pas accordé suffisamment d'attention à ladite demoiselle qui réclamait ses clés. Ginny pris tout de même la peine de l'informer.

- Je suis Meg Smith, j'ai réservé ma chambre pour une semaine tout au plus, payée à l'avance. Le fait que vous ne m'avez pas reconnue est sans doute dû au fait que je suis passée chez le coiffeur.

Le vieil homme se livra alors à un examen plus approfondi de celle qui se faisait nommer Meg

Elle était plus belle que d'habitude. Son visage angellique était maintenant encadré de courts cheveux noirs qui flottaient au vent lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de crayon noir, et mis en évidence par un far à paupière sombre. Elle s'était aussi maquillée d'un rouge à lèvres plus sombre que sa bouche, et ses cils roux étaient peints d'un mascara noir qui les lui allongeaient étonnamment. Ses sourcils avaient sans doute aussi été teints de brun très sombre, ce qui fit que de loin, on ignorait qu'elle avait été à l'origine rousse.

Le réceptionniste ne savait plus détacher son regard de la beauté qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Pour lui, Meg était bien plus belle. D'ailleurs, elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune. Auparavant, elle ressemblait plus à une jeune femme responsable. Dorénavant, elle ressemblait à ces adolescentes en pleine crise, incontrôlables, à la recherche de sensations fortes et de liberté. Une certaine jeunesse sauvage. La seule chose qui indiquait son âge était sa façon de parler. Aussi, il lui fit remarquer en lui tendant ses clés.

- Si vous voulez avoir l'air aussi rebelle que ce que vous voulez paraître, je vous conseille de prendre un langage plus familier, et de tutoyer les inconnus. Ah, aussi, n'hésitez pas sur les injures.

Ginny s'empourpra, pris ses clés, et lui murmura un merci.

.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle déposa les nombreux sacs qui encombraient ses bras, sur le lit. Après avoir changé de coupe de cheveux à l'image des adolescentes rebelles qui sillonnaient les rues, elle avait décrété qu'il était inévitable qu'elle change aussi de style vestimentaire. Aussi avait-elle passé la majorité de l'après-midi à faire les magasins.

Après un brin de toilette, elle se changea, optant pour une jupe courte par dessus des bas, avec un haut déchiré recouvert par un blouson de cuir sombre qui lui tenait chaud, et des bottes à petits talons. Elle se maquilla ( soulignons ce détail, car Ginny avait l'habitude de se maquiller légèrement en une poignée de secondes, tandis qu'ici elle passait bien un quart d'heure à paufiner son look). Elle ressortit de l'hôtel, en gardant cette fois-ci la clé de sa chambre avec elle, et commença à "se promener".

A vrai dire, elle ne marchait pas au hasard dans les rues de Londres. En effet, elle était à la recherche des ruelles sombres susceptibles d'abriter quelques bars ou de trouver des trafiquants.

Ginny était à la recherche de toutes ces choses moldues, redoutées par les gens responsables. Toutes ces choses qu'elle redoutait, mais qui l'attiraient, illicites ou non.

A commencer par l'alcool.

Elle s'arrêta devant une double porte surmontée d'un néon rouge et bleu. On entendait de la musique relativement entraînante, et sans réfléchir, celle qui se faisait appeler Meg entra.

Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un bar. Il y avait assis aux tables et au comptoir des jeunes sans doute âgés de quinze à vingt-cinq ans. Sur la petite scène se produisait un jeune groupe dans sa période d'essai qui n'avait pour don que faire résonner la guitare et briser les oreilles d'un chanteur d'opéra. Cependant, ces maladresses dans la maîtrise de leurs instruments créait une sorte d'équilibre dans la musique de sorte qu'elle fut tout à fait supportable, et même appréciable.

Ginny s'assit sur un des haut tabourets du comptoir et demanda, pour le coup d'essai, la même chose que sa voisine. Cette dernière lui fit un bref sourire avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur qui, visiblement, la draguait.

Ginny n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, mis à part les bières-au-beurre, et ne savait même pas combien coûtait un verre dans un bar. Aussi tendit-elle un billet au serveur lorsqu'il lui apporta la commande en s'excusant de n'avoir pas de monnaie. Billet que le jeune homme refusa en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, et en déclarant que pour une aussi belle demoiselle, c'était gratuit.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur le bord du verre, elle faillit s'étouffer. Non, pas à cause de l'alcool qui n'avait pas encore atteint sa bouche, mais à cause d'une personne qui s'assit à sa gauche en disant

- Un Gin.

Ginny ne savait pas qu'un "Gin" était un alcool, aussi avait-elle cru qu'on l'avait interpellée en disant "Hein Gin'!". Reposant son verre, elle se tourna pour regarder la personne et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy.

.


	12. Alcool

**Chapitre 11.**

**Alcool.**

.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.  
Drago Malfoy.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?  
Le monde est si petit.  
Pourtant, elle s'accorda un étrange examen de son ennemi.

Il était beau.  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle le trouvait beau. Il portait une chemise sombre aux manches longues – Ginny devina qu'il cachait ainsi la Marque de Ténèbres qu'il avait à l'avant-bras – sur un jean délavé. Il s'était aussi teinté les cheveux de sorte qu'ils paraissent moins blancs, et avait arrêté de plaquer sa chevelure en arrière sur son crâne, optant pour une coupe style décoiffé mais soigné. Il lui adressait un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

Il avait changé. Sa froideur avait, si l'on peut dire, disparu, pour laisser place à une sorte de sociabilité palpable.

Drago lui sourit, et lui lança un regard qui se voulait charmeur, avant de demander.

- On se connaît?

Ginny fut prise par un fort sentiment de soulagement. Il n'avait pas l'air de la reconnaître. Elle assura quand même le coup en disant.

- Non.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

La première pensée de Ginny fut angoissée, croyant qu'il l'avait reconnue. Pensée de très courte durée, bien vite remplacée par une phrase qu'elle empêcha de franchir ses lèvres « Bien sûr, on était un peu tous les deux à Poudlard, et... a oui! Tu me haïssais. » L'ironie de cette phrase la fit sourire. Sourire qui se prolongea lorsqu'elle réalisa que les paroles de Malfoy avait un but précis : la séduire. Elle pouffa, puis se présenta en tendant sa main.

- Meg Smith.

- Drago, dit-il après une brève hésitation et en serrant la main tendue de Meg, Drago Malfoy.

Il avait donc gardé son nom, aussi peu commun soit-il.

Ils se sourirent, et le serveur apporta son verre au jeune homme, qui en bu une gorgée très rapidement. Ginny l'imita, mais s'étouffa discrètement : elle avait bu trop vite. Elle réitéra son geste, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et laissa le liquide glisser lentement dans sa gorge et réchauffer sa cage thoracique. Ça n'avait pas particulièrement bon goût, même aromatisé de la sorte, mais ç'avait l'avantage de réchauffer son corps qui en avait bien besoin.

Elle continua à boire lentement tout en regardant le groupe quitter la scène, tandis qu'un second s'installait.

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Le hasard, et toi?

- Le hasard? Tu cherchais un bar où boire et t'a atterri ici?

- Ouais, répondit-elle en prenant un air dégagé suivant le conseil du réceptionniste de l'hôtel.

- Moi, je suis venu voir des amis.

Ginny se tourna vers Drago curieuse. Des amis? Répondant à sa question silencieuse, le garçon désigna la scène d'un mouvement de tête avant d'expliquer.

- La chanteuse était dans la même classe que moi. Elle ne m'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais dernièrement j'ai découvert qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe. En voyant qu'elle était douée, j'ai décider de lui donner un p'tit soup de pouce, anonymement.

Ginny reporta son regard sur le groupe qui s'installait. La chanteuse ( la seule qui n'était pas en compagnie d'un instrument) était blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus. Ginny la reconnut, elle l'avait remarquée le jour de la bataille finale, pleurant sur Fred. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais cela l'importait peu. Elle était trop concentrée sur Harry.

Harry. Au souvenir de son nom, le regard de Ginny s'assombrit, mais elle chassa très vite ce sentiment qui l'envahissait.

Le groupe commença à jouer, tout d'abord une reprise d'un groupe nommé Green Day, Letter Bomb. Puis d'autres reprises.

Entre-temps, Ginny et Drago avaient échangé quelques paroles, des remarques sur le groupe, qui avait de grandes chances de réussir, contrairement au groupe qui le précédait, et bu une dizaine d'autres verres d'alcools.

Ginny était bourrée, elle le savait. Mais elle n'en avait cure. La situation lui semblait tellement comique. Elle était bourrée, avec Drago, son pire ennemi, qui plus est, dans un bar, tandis que le jeune homme ignorait qui elle était. Elle rit. Elle était quand même un minimum consciente.

Mais c'était bien. Toutes ces sensations, elle les recherchait depuis le début. Être ivre était si magnifique.

Maintenant la seconde étape.

Elle se pencha vers Malfoy et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Il releva la tête, un tantinet surpris, puis opina, paya l'addition pour lui et Ginny, et se leva, suivi de la jeune fille.

En attendant la chanteuse poursuivait la chanson, une chanson qu'elle avait écrite, « Angels don't exist ». Une sorte de slow version rock. Ginny s'arrêta un bref instant pour en écouter les mélancoliques paroles.

Drago profita de cette pause dans le temps et l'espace pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un court instant.

C'était comique comme situation : Ginny rit encore.

La chanson toucha à sa fin alors que Drago et Ginny passèrent la porte d'entrée du bar.

Celle qui se faisait appeler Meg pris la peine d'écouter à qui la chanteuse dédiait sa chanson, et sursauta en entendant le nom de son frère Fred. Le monde était petit.

.

- T'es sûre que tu veux le faire? Demanda Drago perplexe.

- Ouais, répondit Ginny en riant, ouais, je découvres la vie. Tout à l'heure, c'était l'alcool, maintenant, ça.

Drago accepta la réponse d'un hochement de tête.

.

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla dans son lit. Elle sentait le drap sur sa peau, elle était donc nue.

À ses yeux s'offrait un beau torse musclé. Elle releva la tête, et admira un court instant le visage d'ange endormi de celui qui partageait son lit. Un bien court instant, car elle s'aperçut avec effroi que c'était Drago Malfoy.

Elle était horrifiée.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait?!

Elle entendit un rire, et leva encore la tête. Devant la fenêtre se tenait Rose, qui riait sournoisement. Rose lui adressa un sourire plein de pitié mêlée à une lueur diabolique dans son regard, avant de lui déclarer.

- T'es conne!


	13. Pendant ce temps au 12 square Grimmauld

**Chapitre 12.**

**Pendant ce temps au 12, square Grimmauld.**

.

- Tu fais quoi?

Luna était entrée sans frapper dans la chambre de Georges, qui travaillait toujours à un nouveau produit pour son commerce de Farces & Attrapes. Le roux jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la jeune fille avant de poursuivre son activité. Luna vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est une potion pour rendre les gens heureux.

Luna hocha la tête, et s'accorda à une réflexion intense.

- Pour les gens comme Harry? Demanda-t-elle

- Pour les gens comme Harry, répondit-il après une brève méditation.

Luna resta silencieuse. Puis.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'en faisant boire cette potion à quelqu'un qui est sincèrement malheureux, tu le forcera à être joyeux, et cette joie forcée le rendra d'autant plus malheureux?

Georges s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas tord. Et sa phrase était correcte. ''Quelqu'un qui est sincèrement malheureux.''. Harry est sincèrement malheureux. Il jura, et renversa le chaudron, dont le liquide jaunâtre se répandit sur le sol.

Les larmes vinrent troubler sa vue. Pour ne pas les montrer, il enfoui son visage entre ses mains, pressant les paumes sur ses paupières closes.

Harry était revenu dans la maison la veille. Ginny non.

Georges aimait tant sa soeur, il voulait qu'elle revienne.

Mais elle avait disparu. Il ne voulait pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

Et Harry...

- Que faire pour qu'il aille mieux? S'interrogea-t-il la gorge nouée.

- Moi je crois que je sais.

Georges mit bien cinq secondes à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il s'en accorda cinq supplémentaires pour ravaler et sécher ses larmes, et deux autres pour relever la tête. Il s'attarda sur le regard compatissant que Luna posait sur lui, et demanda, plein d'espoir.

- Comment?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est différent?

- Qui?

- Harry.

- Comment ça?

- Depuis l'autre jour.

- Depuis que Gin' est partie?

- Depuis qu'il s'est coupé le bras.

Silence.

Ces paroles avaient fait remonté Georges dans le souvenir douloureux de ce jour là, où le sang avait coulé. Où Ginny était partie. Il comprit ce que voulait dire Luna.

Il avait attaché trop d'importance au départ de Ginny, qu'il en avait oublié la cause.

Luna devait avoir une hypothèse dans son esprit.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu as remarqué, que parfois, ses gestes se contrefassent. On dirait que son bras martyrisé ne veut pas faire la même chose que le reste de son corps.

Nouveau silence.

C'est vrai que quelque chose clochait depuis qu'il était rentré. Georges n'avait pas pu déceler quoi, mais apparemment Luna si. Il réfléchit. Au lieu de manger de la main gauche qui refusait obstinément d'apporter la fourchette à a bouche, il mangeait de la main droite, convenablement. C'était possible.

- Donc tu supposes que depuis qu'il s'est fait ça, quelque chose à changé son bras.

- Oui.

- Et tu as trouvé une explication?

- Imagines que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait mis des trucs dans différentes parties de son corps, de façon à ce qu'il ne les contrôle plus. Ainsi, on croit d'après ses gestes qu'il est dépressif, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. En s'ouvrant le bras, il est possible qu'il ait retiré ce truc dans son bras, et a repris possession de cette partie de son corps.

Georges acquiesça, dubitatif.

- Il y a une faille dans ton raisonnement.

- Laquelle? Demanda Luna inquiète.

- Son visage, et la lueur dans ses yeux.

- Son visage c'est simple : les muscles de son visage sont contrôlés, donc il ne contrôle pas ses expressions.

- Et la lueur dans son regard.

- Devine, dit elle après un silence.

Après tout, peut-être que Harry était malheureux, mais pas pour la raison que tout le monde pensait. Si ça se trouve, il a parfaitement conscience de ce qui lui arrive. Mais il ne peut pas le dire. Il est juste présent dans son corps, mais ne peut pas le contrôler. Une sorte d'impero, mais conscient.

Alors Georges réalisa : Harry ne pouvait pas parler à Ginny de ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il ne pouvait pas partager son véritable état d'âme. Il l'a vu partir sans avoir la force de faire quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry. Harry n'était qu'une victime.

Une victime de qui?

- Selon toi Luna, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

- Je penses que quelqu'un lui a lancé un sort.

- Mais qui?

- Un Mangemort.

C'était vrai, il y avait tellement de Mangemorts, mais lequel d'entre eux avait-il pu lui jeter le sortilège? Et surtout, quand?


	14. Drogue

**Chapitre 13.**

**Drogue.**

**.**

L'enfant ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air froid s'engouffrer dans la chambre, sortit, ferma la fenêtre, et sauta.

Ginny, dans un mouvement destiné à empêcher le suicide de Rose s'était relevée, et avait esquissé un geste d'aide.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant avec une main retenant le drap qui couvrait son corps, par dessus Drago, s'empêchant de tomber sur lui avec la force de son second bras.

Mais ce fut à cet instant là que le jeune homme se réveilla, retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui la nommée Meg. C'était affreusement gênant, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille. D'autant plus que le drap cachait mal la poitrine de Ginny. Surpris, il voulu se dégager, mais roula sur le peu de matelas qui lui restait avant d'atterrir mollement sur le sol. Par chance, Ginny ne retomba pas sur lui, et resta avachie sur le lit.

Drago poussa un juron, et s'éloigna le plus possible du lit, tandis que Ginny recouvrait à la va-vite avec le drap les parties de son corps qui avaient étés découvertes.

Ginny n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Drago, elle pensait plutôt à Rose. Était-elle morte? Mais qui était-elle tout d'abord? Rose en savait tant sur Ginny, c'était déstabilisant. Le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle disait toujours des choses qui avait le don de faire réagir Ginny.

C'était vrai, Ginny était conne. Elle se trouvait conne.

Elle avait bu, jusqu'à en être ivre. Ensuite... ensuite?

Que c'était-il passé? Elle reporta alors son attention sur Drago.

Le frisson qui lui avait parcouru le dos revint quand elle le vit. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son torse musclé, ses muscles saillants malgré la structure frêle de son corps. Elle attarda son regard sur son abdomen, sur son jean qui descendait sous ses hanches laissant entrevoir son boxer, remontant sur sa poitrine, ses épaules, son bras, redescendant le long de ses muscles, son avant bras... La Marque de Ténèbres.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin! S'exclama-t-elle

Il fallu un quart de secondes à réaliser que cette réplique avait été fatale. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était Ginny Weasley, et encore moins qu'elle était une sorcière. L'expression n'étant utilisée que dans le monde magique, elle venait de se trahir.

Drago se releva, passa sa main dans les cheveux, tentant de rassembler ses pensées, et de trouver les mots. Il commença par la phrase qui eut le don de faire éclater Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... commença-t-il.

- Ah oui! Et comment tu peux expliquer ÇA ! Hein?!

Drago poussa un long soupir avant de tourner la tête et plonger sur regard froid dans les yeux de Ginny. Elle se calma. Ses souvenirs de la soirée étaient très flous, mais ce dont elle se souvenait ne lui plaisait pas, notamment tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans cette chambre. Mais elle retint en mémoire que Drago ne savait pas qui elle était, ou du moins pas avant tout à l'heure quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Merlin. Aussi elle espérait qu'il croyait qu'elle était bel et bien Meg Smith.

- Si c'est ta question, NON, on n'a pas couché ensemble!

- Et tu crois que tu va me faire avaler ça?

Même en colère, elle était si belle. Mais il fallait qu'il lui explique, qu'il efface le malentendu.

- Calme toi, et dis moi ce dont tu te souviens, je te raconterais la suite.

Ginny hésita un instant. Comment le croire sur parole? Mais il avait une telle assurance, et son regard montrait une certaine gêne, alors, elle allait tenter le coup, et le laisser expliquer.

- Je me souviens d'être entrée dans un bar. Tu es arrivé, on a bu, beaucoup. La suite, je te laisse me la conter.

.

Elle se pencha vers Malfoy et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu saurais pas où je peux me procurer du shit?

Il releva la tête un tantinet surpris, puis opina, paya l'addition pour lui et Ginny, et se leva, suivi de la jeune fille.

En attendant la chanteuse poursuivait la chanson, une chanson qu'elle avait écrite, « Angels don't exist ». Une sorte de slow version rock. Ginny s'arrêta un bref instant pour en écouter les mélancoliques paroles.

Drago connaissait bien ces paroles, si tristes mais si belles. N'attachant pas plus d'attention au groupe, il regarda Meg. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Sûrement sa beauté n'était-elle pas oubliable. Elle était si belle. Ses yeux bleus. Ses joues rosies par le froid. Ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces. Si délicates.

Pris par un désir tendre, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec douceur. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Suffisamment de temps pour Drago de désirer la jeune femme encore plus.

Meg voyait la situation sous un autre angle. C'était comique : elle rit encore. Drago était exaspéré qu'elle soit saoule, il aurait préféré la rencontrer sobre, sûr qu'elle en serait d'autant plus belle.

La chanson toucha à sa fin alors que Drago et Meg passèrent la porte d'entrée du bar. Meg pris la peine d'écouter les dernières paroles de la chanteuse et sursauta pour une raison qui échappait à Drago.

Il entraîna la jeune brune dans une ruelle proche, jusqu'à une petite porte verte, qui était l'entrée de service d'une boite de nuit réputée. Il toqua, et la porte s'ouvrit sur la grande masse sombre qu'était le gardien.

- Voyez-vous ça? Monsieur Malfoy, que voulez-vous?

- De la cocaïne.

Le gardien resta dubitatif en apercevant Meg.

- Pour la d'moiselle aussi?

- Juste une dose pour nous deux.

Le gardien disparu quelques instants, avant de revenir un sachet en plastique dans la main. Drago le paya, le remercia, et s'en alla.

Il ne pleuvait pas ce soir là, mais le froid mordait quand même les os.

Drago s'assit sur le banc d'un parc, à côté de Ginny. Il ouvrit le sachet plastique et y découvrit tout le matériel nécessaire.

Il prit l'enveloppe qui contenait la drogue, et versa le contenu sur le banc de pierre, qui était sec. Il s'aida d'un morceau de carton pour en faire une ligne, puis saisit une des deux pailles. Il hésita avant de tendre la sienne à Meg.

- T'es sûre que tu veux le faire? Demanda Drago perplexe.

- Ouais, répondit Ginny en riant, ouais, je découvres la vie. Tout à l'heure, c'était l'alcool, maintenant, ça.

Drago accepta la réponse d'un hochement de tête. Lui tendit la paille. Elle la saisit, s'accroupit en se mettant au niveau du banc, et sniffa. Drago l'imita.

Blanc.

Souvenirs estompés.

Désillusion.

Drago était moins shooté que Meg, car ayant eu une dose de coke moins importante que la pseudo-brune, et n'étant pas aussi bourré qu'elle au départ.  
Il se souvint brièvement être arrivé dans l'hôtel où se logeait Meg, environ deux heures plus tard. Meg était dans un état lamentable. Il avait du la trainer jusqu'à sa chambre, et une fois là bas...

Drago alluma le chauffage, ôta son manteau et le blouson de Meg. Entra dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il était de plus en plus lucide. Il voulu faire de même pour Meg, mais cette dernière n'avait même pas la force de se mettre au niveau du lavabo. Il l'entraîna alors jusqu'à la douche, et lui versa de l'eau dessus. D'un mouvement inexpliqué, elle attrapa la paume de la douche, et le mouilla aussi. Elle rit. Certes, c'était amusant. Comme un jeune couple.

Sauf qu'elle était shootée, c'était différent.

Elle aussi se mouilla, mais en entier. Il soupira. Non par perversion, mais pour la santé de Meg, il fallait qu'elle ôte ses vêtements mouillés. Il n'avait aucune pensée malsaine, juste l'envie de la protéger.

À lui aussi. Il ôta sa chemise, et alla la suspendre pour qu'elle se mette à sécher. Quand il revint vers Meg, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il lui enleva ses chaussures. Retira ses bas, sans regarder sous la jupe qu'elle portait, malgré la difficulté de la tâche. Elle commençait à se débattre, les yeux semi-clos. Elle battait des jambes, et pour la retenir, il du se mettre au dessus d'elle. Retenant ses poignets d'une main, il utilisa l'autre pour enlever son haut. C'était difficile. Elle commençait à cesser le combat, et Drago pu enfin lâcher ses poignets, et utiliser son autre main.

Elle était si belle. Les courbes de son corps si parfaites. Si attirantes.

Drago essaya de se dompter. Réussit, mais...

Des mains parcouraient son torse. Caressant sa peau avec douceur. Soulignant ses muscles avec sensualité.

Il regarda le visage de Meg. Elle lui sourit, rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

Élan de passion.

Désir.

Drago l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit sur son épaule. Descendit encore, petit à petit, effleurant de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de la peau douceâtre de Meg. Sa poitrine. Détacha son soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres parcoururent le creux de ses seins. Lentement. Contact charnel, corporel, sexuel plein de saveur. Meg qui s'accrochait à lui poussa un gémissement. Sensuel.

- Harry...

Drago stoppa net. Il se redressa. Comment? Harry? Le nom de son ancien ennemi. Était-ce un hazard, ou bien avait-il fait une erreur des plus graves? Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Était-elle une sorcière? La connaissait-il?

Nan, il devait être parano, ou quelque chose dans le genre pour imaginer de telles choses.

Et pourtant.

Il se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il trouve son identité, vérifier que cette splendeur féminine était belle et bien moldue. Il se pourrait dans ce cas qu'elle connaisse un ''Harry''. Il se souvint, enfant qu'il cachait ses secrets sous son oreilles, cachette pour une personne stupide. Par réflexe, il chercha sous les oreilles de velours. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une baguette.

- Merde.

Bon, déjà, c'était une sorcière. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait une simple anonyme qui fantasmait sur le héros de la guerre. Drago ne pouvais pas laisser le doute s'installer. Il poursuivit ses recherches en fouillant les tiroirs. Puis l'armoire. Sous une pile de vêtements, il trouva une photo.

- Merde.

Harry Potter. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley. Neuville Londubat. Fred et Georges Weasley. Luna Lovegood. Toutes ces personnes étaient souriaient bêtement sur la photographie. Ces Gryffondors pour la plupart, tous amis du héros du monde magique : Harry Potter, le Survivant. Son ancien ennemi. Ancien, car on l'a forcé à être son ennemi. Il a changé maintenant. Mais il ne doit pas trop se rapprocher de lui. Qu'est-il devenu d'ailleurs? On n'entend plus parler de lui.

Revenons à la photographie. Comment Meg avait-elle obtenu cette photo? Il était peu probable qu'elle l'ait volée, ou qu'on lui ai donné. À moins que... qu'elle soit une des personnes sur la photo.

- Merde.

Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle sorcière, mais il fallait que la malchance fasse que cette 'Meg' soit proche de Harry.

Drago revint vers Meg, la photo à la main. Observa attentivement.

Meg le regardait. Complètement dans son autre monde, elle ne se rendait pas compte que son interlocuteur n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait.

- Harry?

- Merde. Merde! Merde! Merde! MERDE!

Drago était fou de rage. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt. Meg Smith et Ginny Weasley étaient une seule et même personne. La ressemblance était notable. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte? Il était dégoûté. Comment avait-il pu? La toucher. L'embrasser. La désirer.

De rage, il balança un coup de pied dans une corbeille, qui rebondit sur le mur.

Merde.

.

- Après ça, je t'ai mis dans le lit, et voilà.

Ginny aussi était dégoûtée.

- Et t'a même pas pris la peine de me rhabiller?!

- Je te rappelles que moi aussi j'étais shooté, on peut pas penser à tout!

Ils se défièrent du regard.

Ginny poussa un soupir et détourna la tête. Puis, elle pris le temps d'avaler tout cela, aidée de ses propres souvenirs flous.

Elle savait que la seconde étape, après l'alcool, était la drogue. Elle ne pensait pas que ça allait aller aussi loin. Heureusement, ce n'était pas allé trop loin.  
Elle se souvint avoir pris la cocaïne, elle se souvint être rentrée dans la chambre, elle se souvint des bisous dans le cou, sur sa poitrine. Non! Comment avait-elle pu? Elle était dégoûtée.

Elle se souvint aussi la raison pour laquelle elle s'était laissée faire. Elle chassa la pensée de Harry de son esprit, pour faire des reproches à Drago.

- T'a mis du temps à comprendre qui j'étais!

- Il faut dire que t'as bien changé.

- Toi aussi. Pourquoi d'ailleurs?

Il se tut. A quoi bon lui cacher, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il avoua, mélancolique.

- Tu sais, on m'a quasiment forcé à être un Mangemort. Les Malfoy sont de purs et durs Mangemorts, étant un de leurs descendant, je n'avait pas le choix. Quand tout ça s'est terminé, je n'avait plus ma place dans ce monde. Ma mère est morte, mon père et ma tante à Askaban. Me laissant leur fortune. Je me suis juste incrusté dans le monde moldu, pour explorer plus en détail de que Voldemort lui reprochait. J'ai découvert que c'était un monde magnifique, doté de plein de choses que nous ignorons. Par exemple, comme tu a pu le tester cette nuit, l'alcool et la drogue. Toutes ces choses, qui seraient trop dangereuses pour le monde sorcier, mais si excitantes. ... bref, je m'égares. Pour ne pas être reconnu par les sorciers qui habitent Londres, j'ai changé mon apparence, tout comme ce monde m'a changé.

Il s'arrêta. Il parlait trop. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny. Elle avait bu chacune de ses paroles. Comme attendrie. Elle murmura.

- Au moins, tu es heureux.

- Et toi? Dit-il amèrement. Tu t'es teint les cheveux, changé de style. Ca t'arrives souvent de demander de la drogue à un mec que tu viens de rencontrer? Tu recherche le danger. Tu est toute dépravée. Pourquoi tes rêves sont hantés par cette Rose, et par Harry? Pourquoi n'entends-on plus parler de lui? Qu'est devenu le grand Harry Potter? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ses côtés, à te balader dans un parc à son bras riant niaisement? Pourquoi...

Il stoppa net ses question quand il vit une délicate larme couler sur sa joue. Il ne rêvait pas. Elle pleurait. Ses questions l'avaient-elle donc blessée? Puis il se souvint de ses mots. '' Au moins, tu es heureux.''. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Elle avait gagné la guerre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse, aux côtés du héros de cette même guerre? Tout lui échappait.

Ginny quant à elle se rendit compte à travers ces question qu'elle allait bien plus mal que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle était si ''dépravée'' aux yeux des autres. La nuit, elle rêvait bien de Rose et de Harry, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle en criait leurs noms dans son sommeil. Et Harry. Son nom lui arracha un sanglot, et elle fondit en larmes.

Drago fit un mouvement en avant, voulant l'aider, la réconforter. Mais cela n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il tenta de lui parler.

- Ginny.

- Va t'en!

- Mais...

- Va t'en, par Merlin!

- Explique-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider.

Silence. Ginny prit le temps de calmer ses pleurs avant de lever la tête.

- Un jour peut-être je t'expliquerais.

- ''Un jour peut-être'' est une tournure de phrase qu'utilisent les gens qui rechignent à dire ''jamais''.

- Dans ce cas, un jour, je t'expliquerais.

.

Ginny avait raccompagné Drago jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer, Ginny le retint du bras, pour lui dire en rougissant.

- Faisons comme si tout ce qui c'était passé n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Ça vaudrait mieux pour nous deux.

Effectivement, cette soirée n'était pas à raconter à tout le monde. Eux même n'avaient pas à s'en souvenir. D'autant plus que chacun avait plus ou moins vu les faiblesses de l'autre. Il lui fit un dernier sourire. Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Après quelques pas, il se retourna héla Ginny, et lui dit.

- Fais toi aider Weasley – ou devrais-je dire Smith – t'es gravement dérangée.

Elle sourit. Toujours aussi vulgaire le Malfoy apparemment. Elle prit tout de même la peine de répondre.

- La seule personne qui puisse m'aider, c'est Rose.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, ignorant la question que Drago se posait à voix basse.


	15. Qu'est-ce que?

**Chapitre 14.**

**Qu'est-ce que...?**

**.**

- T'es contente maintenant?

Merlin que cette fillette était embêtante. Elle débarquait comme ça, sans que Ginny ne sache comment, ni pourquoi.

Ginny était en train de fumer au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Oui, fumer. Elle avait, une heure plus tôt, rassemblé tout son courage pour acheter un paquet de cigarettes. Des Malboro. Elle avait attendu, une fois de retour à l'hôtel, que la pluie de décembre se calme pour pouvoir en allumer une. Au départ elle avait crachoté, mais elle s'était vide habituée au goût âcre de la cigarette, et elle en était maintenant à sa cinquième.

Rose avait débarqué comme ça, par magie – bien que ce ne soit pas un sortilège – dans la chambre.

Ginny soupira.

- Viens t'asseoir avec moi Rose.

L'enfant ne se fit pas attendre, et s'exécuta. Ginny ne prenait même plus la peine de lui demander qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait.

- Alors? Reprit Rose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ben, t'a essayé l'alcool, la drogue, tu fumes, t'a changé ton apparence, t'a failli coucher avec un inconnu...

- Ce n'est pas un inconnu, la coupa Ginny irritée, c'est Drago Malfoy. Je serait tombée sur n'importe qui, peut-être, mais pas lui. J'aurais jamais couché avec lui.

- Et pourtant, t'a faillis.

Silence. Ginny avait bel et bien failli coucher avec Drago Malfoy, mais c'était parce que, étant droguée, elle avait cru que c'était Harry. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle avait pourtant bien caressé son corps du regard. Et vice-versa. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, et regarda au loin.  
Le ciel sombre menaçait comme toujours de déverser ses larmes sur la ville.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux là, maintenant? Demanda Rose

La réponse vint sans qu'elle eut besoin de réfléchir.

- Voir Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller le voir?

- Moi

Là aussi la réponse était venue automatiquement.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que, j'ai juré que je ne reviendrais pas avant qu'il aille mieux.

- Comment tu le saura?

- Mon instinct, ou je sais pas quoi. Je reviendrais quand j'en aurais le courage.

- Tu es une Gryffondor, tu as le courage.

- Mon courage m'a, pour l'instant, abandonnée. J'ai tout épuisé en quittant Harry, je devais prendre des distances.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je l'aime, admit Ginny, et je ne supportais plus de le voir ainsi.

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Harry alors?

La réponse était évidente, mais identique à la précédente.

- Parce que je l'aime.

.

*Du côté de Square Grimmauld.*

- Je peux vous parler?

Sur le pas de la porte, Luna regardait Ron et Hermione s'embrasser, mi-amusée, mi-dégoûtée.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent d'un même mouvement, embarrassés. Luna rit de bon coeur, offrant un peu de légèreté à l'atmosphère de la maison. Ce fut Hermionne qui l'interrompit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'espère que tu n'est pas venue ici rien que pour rire de nous.

- Non non, réussit à répondre Luna entre deux éclats, t'inquiètes.

- Alors? On t'écoute.

Luna s'assombrit un peu, se calma, passa l'encadrement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de la verrouiller. Ces précaution étaient parfaitement inutiles, mais Luna s'en fichait. Juste au cas où.

Elle leur raconta alors ce qu'elle avait raconté à Georges.

Et aussi ce qu'elle projetait de faire.

.

*Retour à la vie de Ginny*

- Il te manque quelque chose.

Ginny se demanda si Rose était toujours aussi énigmatique. Ses phrases n'avaient aucun rapport avec la discussion qui avait été engagée. Cependant, elle pris la peine de soupirer, et demander.

- Quoi?

- Devine.

- Harry.

Au vue de la tête qu'elle faisait, Rose était exaspérée. Sûrement à cause de la sottise de son interlocutrice. Mais cette dernière ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Rose décida de ne pas répondre, préférant lui dire.

- Habille toi chaudement, et suis moi.

- On va où?

- On sort.

Les réponses de cette enfant étaient définitivement incomplètes et énigmatiques. Mais Ginny obtempéra tout de même et enfila des vêtements chauds. Elle se plaça ensuite devant la porte, mais Rose était restée au milieu de la chambre.

- Ben alors?

- Viens, on transplane.

Effectivement. Elle rejoignit la fille aux cheveux blancs, et plongea ses yeux dans le vide inexpressif qu'était le regard de l'enfant.

Elle se prirent les mains.

Et furent aspirées.

.

Le vent souffla, envoyant une bourrasque de pluie en plein dans le visage de Ginny, qui venait d'atterrir avec Rose dans un endroit familier.  
Elle sourit.

Poudlard.

École de sorciers très réputée dans l'Angleterre. École où Ginny avait laissé milles et uns souvenirs heureux, d'autres moins. Elle se souvenait des cours, de la magie qui régnait entre les murs de l'école, de la salle comune des Gryffondors, de la Grande Salle, son plafond et ses repas conviviaux. Elle se souvenait les match de Quidditch, les secrets échangés dans les dortoirs. Son premier baiser. Son premier baiser avec Harry. Les sourires de ce dernier. Et puis petit à petit, elle remonta à la guerre qui avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte du château, et se rembrunit.

Elle ne devait pas. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées, et suivit Rose, qui avait lâché ses mains pour passer la grille du château. L'entrée n'était pas surveillée, on ne redoutait plus le danger des mages noirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose et Ginny passèrent la Grande Porte principale en silence.

Le hall était vide – à l'exception de quelques fantômes qui ne lui prêtèrent pas attention – et elles poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'aux escaliers.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne?

Pourquoi Poudlard était vide?

Quelque chose de spécial était arrivé.

Ginny s'accorda une brève pause.

Elle réfléchit.

Et soudain.

Déclic.

Elle comprit.


	16. Gui

**Chapitre 15.**

**Gui.**

**.**

- Ah. C'est Noël.

Le temps avait passé si vite, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'année, par son mois de Décembre, touchait à sa fin.

Elle venait de remarquer le gui pendant au dessus de sa tête. Elle s'arrêta. La branche retenue par un fil doré au plafond, était agrémenté d'un ruban de velour rouge. Un sentiment l'envahit.

Ou plutôt un souvenir.

_Harry passa la main dans les cheveux de Ginny, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Lentement._  
_Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes._  
_Envol. Passion. Chaleur. Bonheur. Noël._  
_Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, il la regarda tendrement. Elle plongea ses yeux émeraude sans les siens, et fit un sourire béat. Amoureux. Il retira le ruban de velour qui retenait en un noeud voluptueux la coiffure soignée qu'elle s'était faite, pris le temps de sentir la douce odeur de son parfum, avant de l'accrocher en un sort au brin de gui sous lequel avait eu lieu leur étreinte._  
_- C'est notre gui. À jamais._  
_Dit-il tendrement, en scellant le sort de sorte que personne ne puisse le retirer. Sur ce, Ginny l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle l'aimait._  
_À jamais._

À jamais.

Ginny pouffa. En y repensant, la scène n'avait rien de vraiment romantique. Mais c'était le geste qui comptait.

_À jamais._

C'était lors de sa cinquième année, juste avant qu'ils partent au Terrier pour Noël.

Sa gorge se serra. C'était la dernière année qu'elle avait passé avec Harry.

_À jamais._

La dernière année où elle avait pu le voir tous les jours (ou presque).

Juste après la mort de Dumbledore ce fut les vacances. Puis il était revenu au Terrier. Pour le mariage de son frère. Et...

_À jamais._

Il avait confirmé qu'il partirait.

Elle se souvint de leur étreinte ce jour là.

Et puis, l'année qui suivit, sans lui. Avec lui. Dans son coeur.

Puis enfin le jour de la guerre.

Elle n'avait pas osé l'embrasser ce jour là, et elle le regrettait amèrement.

Sa mort prétendue. Le désespoir qu'avait ressenti Ginny à cet instant là.

Son réveil, et la joie, le réconfort.

Et enfin...

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas y penser.

D'ailleurs, elle tentait de revenir à l'instant présent. Que faisait-elle là d'ailleurs? Elle se souvint de la présence de Rose.

L'enfant avait respecté le silence des divagations de Ginny. D'ailleurs, elle aussi était plongée dans une certaine léthargie . Peut-être avait-elle, elle aussi étudié ici, ou elle y étudiait encore? Voyant que Ginny en avait fini avec sa remarque sur le fait que c'était Noël, et les pensées qui l'accompagnait, elle se tourna vers une porte.

Ginny n'avait aucun souvenir de la présence de cette porte quelques secondes plus tôt, mais cela importait peu. Ginny attendit que l'enfant la précède, mais elle fit un non de la tête en disant :

- Je ne peux pas entrer là dedans. Je sais ce que tu y trouvera, et je connais ta réaction. Peut-être que tu comprendra pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici. Peut-être que tu ne me verra plus. Tu saura trouver ton chemin de toute façon. Après tout, (Rose eut un sourire) tu es une Gryffondor.

Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais elle n'en avait cure : elle poussa la lourde porte, qui pivota sans peine, entra dans le noir de la salle, et la masse de bois se referma dans son dos.

Silence.

Vide.

Puis lumière.

.

- Harry. On crois qu'on a compris. Laisse nous t'aider.

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle était anxieuse. Ils étaient tous réunis à table, et Ron avait enfin pris la parole. Elle avait attendu une réaction de Harry, mais il était resté de marbre, tandis que ses interlocuteurs s'agitaient. Il ne dit rien. À croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Ron voulu insister.

- Harry, on va t'...

- Rogue, le coupa Harry d'un ton de lamentations, il est mort. J'aurais pu le sauver si j'avais compris plus tôt.

Des soupirs exaspérés dans la salle. Ça ne servait à rien, d'essayer de discuter avec lui, de lui.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, qui compris dans son regard que le plan B allait être mis à exécution.

Hermione se leva, furieuse, faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu sais que je m'y oppose fermement!

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de _mais!_ Je ne le ferais pas, un point, c'est tout!

Sur ses mots, elle se leva et quitta la cuisine pour se réfugier dans l'escalier.

Après avoir nombre regards encourageants – mis à part celui de Harry – Ron se leva à son tour, et suivi le chemin qu'avait emprunté celle qu'il aimait.  
En fermant la porte, il entendit un « Immobilus Totalus! ».

.

Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce aux murs blancs, vides. Il n'y avait rien, à part...  
Un coffre.  
Instinctivement, Ginny s'en approcha, se mit à genoux devant afin de soulever le couvercle de bois sombre. Un légère odeur de cannelle et de bois de forêt s'éleva dans l'air.  
Pas étonnant : dans le coffre, quelques brins de cannelle et des feuilles de pin se mêlaient aux confettis blancs qui recouvraient probablement un objet.

Elle enleva la garniture quelques instants avant de découvrir dans le coffre une boite.

Elle était rectangulaire, et longiligne.

Ginny sourit.

Elle comprit enfin.

.

- 'Mione...

Une larme coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille. Ron l'enlaça tendrement, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu veux l'aider non?

Hermione s'accorda quelques secondes avant de répondre la voix nouée.

- Oui bien sûr. Mais pas comme ça.

- Il le faut. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

Hermione le savait, il fallait bien se résigner à le faire un jour. Alors, pourquoi retarder l'échéance?

- D'accord.

.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha – littéralement.

Ginny avait compris que Rose l'avait mené à la salle sur demande, qui à la pensée du gui et de Harry était apparue, afin d'y récupérer la baguette de Harry?Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait plus tôt?

Seulement...

Elle avait soulevé le couvercle de la boite rectangulaire, convaincue que ce geste la rendrait heureuse, de voir qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

Mais...

Il n'y avait pas de baguette.

Juste un bout de papier.

Et quelques mots.

* * *

Voilà :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça réchauffe toujours le coeur des auteurs d'avoir un avis.


	17. Vers la lumière

**Chapitre 16.**

**Vers la lumière.**

**.**

_Ginny.  
Merci d'être venue ici.  
Aide moi._

Je t'aime.

(Comme toujours, Dumbledore détient toutes les réponses.)

Les seuls mots qui avaient rendu heureuse Ginny, étaient ''Je t'aime.''

Le reste... était dénudé de sens.

Tout particulièrement, le '' Aide moi'', et le post scriptum.

L'aider? Alors que c'était lui qui avait sombré?

Sa baguette se trouvait peut-être avec Dumbledore. Mais le premier n'était pas digne de confiance pour Harry qui ne le connaissait pas suffisament. Le second était mort.

Non, personne n'est mort.

Le souvenir reste, et fait qu'on reste vivant.

Un homme peut mourir trois fois. Une fois lorsque le corps est mort. Une seconde fois lorsque l'entourage accepte sa mort. Une troisième fois lorsqu'on l'oublie.

Albus Dumbledore n'était mort que deux fois, ou une pour ceux qui s'y accrochaient.

Ginny ne pensait pas que ce grand homme mourrait un jour une troisième fois.

Ginny sortit de la salle sur demande, et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

.

Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la cuisine, Harry était allongé sur le sol, immobile à cause du sort qu'on lui avait jeté, la défiant craintivement du regard. Elle détourna les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle recroise son regard.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, et saisit le couteau à lame affinée qu'on lui tendait.

Personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire, car elle savait par expérience comment guérir à la façon moldue une coupure. Par expérience, car elle était tombée un jour des escaliers, et avaient regardé les médecins recoudre son bras.

Harry refusait toute forme de magie, il fallait toute faire correctement, à la façon moldue.

Elle savait donc à peu près comment s'y prendre. Elle retint son souffle.

Comment faire ça à Harry? Lui faire du mal. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

Mais pourtant, elle le devait, pour son bien.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira à grands à-coups. Rapprocha la lame de la peau de sa victime.

Elle devait penser que ce n'était pas Harry. Elle tenta de s'en convaincre.

Mais murmura tout de même.

- Pardon.

.

Comme précédemment, les couloirs étaient vides. Elle parvint sans peine jusqu'à la statue qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.  
Mais elle n'avait pas de mot de passe.

- Bonjour.

Elle sursauta. On lui avait parlé. Plus précisément, la statue lui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas anodin.

- Tu es Ginny Weasley n'est-ce pas.

(La jeune fille répondit pas un hochement de tête approbatif, et l'aigle doré reprit)

- Je t'attendais. Tu a mis du temps à venir. Entre.

La statue pivota, laissant dévoiler un escalier sur lequel elle grimpa.

Arrivée à l'étage supérieur, elle poussa la porte de bois sculptée, et pénétra dans le vaste bureau aux murs couverts de rayonnages de livres. Face à elle, un bureau de chêne était encombré de paperasse, et sur les quelques morceaux de murs nus, des tableaux d'anciens directeurs.

Spontanément, Ginny se dirigea vers celui du professeur Albus Dumbledore.

Il était vide.

Mais.

Comme ayant senti la présence de la jeune fille, une silhouette pénétra dans la toile par le bord gauche du cadre.

Albus Dumbledore lui sourit. Tristement.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.  
.

Deux mois, une semaine et trois jours.

Jour pour jour.

C'était le temps où Ginny n'avait pas vu, ni même aperçu la rue du 12 square Grimmauld. Tout ce temps. Beaucoup trop de temps même. Elle rêvassait à l'idée de remettre les pieds dans la demeure, de retrouver un chez-soi certes sobre, et où elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps, mais un chez-soi tout de même rassurant par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ginny expira longuement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à franchir cette immense rivière qu'était la route, à monter la montagne périlleuse qu'étaient les trois marches devant le porche, à ouvrir la porte sombre, et à pénétrer dans cet endroit qu'elle convoitait tant.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle devait faire. Peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces murs.

Et surtout Harry.

Elle ne se doutait pas que depuis son départ, Harry avait pu tourner encore pire que ce qu'il était déjà. Ou bien, elle exagérait les choses. Mais quelle que soit la chose qu'elle découvrirait derrière ces murs, et ce qu'elle allait accomplir en conséquence, elle en avait peur.

Quelle chose étrange pour une élève de Gryffondor! Le courage était censé être sa première qualité.

C'est avec ces pensées qu'elle ferma fort les yeux.

Rose arriva.

Ginny le savait. Elle savait aussi pourquoi elle était là.

La petite enfant aux cheveux de neige lui sourit, puis pris la main de Ginny, et y exerça quelques légères pressions pour l'encourager. D'un sort, la fillette traça des mots au sol. Ginny n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir ce qui était gravé dans la pierre du trottoir.

_Courage et Lumière._

Elle sourit à son tour, et sur ce, traversa le néant qui la séparait de la porte.

Au moment de poser sa main sur la poignée, cette dernière pivota, et le battant s'ouvrit sur...

elle poussa un cri d'horreur.


	18. Crackmolle (ou Alina Stevens)

**Chapitre 17.**

**Crackmolle (ou Alina Stevens)**

**.**

_Albus Dumbledore lui sourit.  
Tristement._

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi? Interrogea Ginny connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Trop tard pour Harry, pris tout de même la peine de répondre le professeur.

Ginny opina. Elle resta quelques instants immobile devant le tableau, puis parcourut des yeux le rayonnages, avant de reporter son attention à la peinture.

- Que dois-je faire?

- Commence à me raconter.

La jeune fille opina à nouveau. Et se lança dans son récit, qui incluait l'état de Harry, jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne s'en aille, Rose, mais en passant sous silence d'épisode dans le monde moldu, notamment l'aventure avec Drago. Lors de cette longue tirade, Ginny eu l'initiative de bien expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, donc tout ce qui l'avait menée ici.

Le professeur écouta attentivement sans broncher.

Lorsque Ginny eut fini son récit, elle ravala un sanglot qui lui était au fur et à mesure monté à la gorge, et attendit.

Dumbledore patienta, le temps qu'elle se remettre, avant de lui annoncer.

- Il nous reste, en effet peu de temps. Mais avant tout, je veux que tu sache que tu n'ira le voir que lorsqu'on se sera occupé de toi.

Ginny sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise. S'occuper d'elle?

- Pardon?

- Suis mes instructions. À la lettre. Tu va même les écrire. Quand tu sera prête, tu pourra revoir Harry. Attention, il te faudra du temps, et surtout de la patience, et du courage. Maintenant, prends une feuille et une plume sur le bureau, et écoute moi.

.

Ginny se rendit dans la bibliothèque, se faisant interpeller par Madame Pinsec. Elle déclina son identité, et après avoir laissé le temps à la bibliothécaire de ravaler sa surprise, demanda l'autorisation d'entrer dans la réserve, autorisation qui lui fut accordée.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver le premier livre que lui avait recommandé le professeur Dumbledore, et en mit un peu plus à trouver le second. Elle s'installa à une table, et se mis à étudier.

Le premier ouvrage, _L'art de l'ancienne Magie_, par Vladimir Weber, n'était là que pour aider Ginny à comprendre le second livre, _Les Sortilèges du Mage Noir_, écrit par un Mangemort, où étaient décrits tous les sortilèges inventés par Lord Voldemort. Elle ne manqua pas de s'étonner de trouver un tel livre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, même dans la réserve.

Ginny savait qu'elle devait y trouver le sortilège, qui d'après Dumbledore, avait été lancé à Harry.

Mais la tâche s'avérait longue et difficile, car elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. De plus, les ouvrages étaient épais, et l'écriture fine et à peine lisible. Aussi, survola-t-elle les pages, avant de s'arrêter de temps en temps sur quelques paragraphes qui lui semblaient intéressants. Elle ne sortait de la réserve que pour remplir son estomac, effaçant les questions des apprentis sorciers d'un geste de la main, et pour subvenir à ses autres besoins vitaux.

De longues heures elle resta à étudier.

Parfois elle désespérait. Mais reprenait bien vite courage.

Et puis un jour, elle trouva.

S'en suivit une période d'abasourdissement. Elle n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant, c'était si vrai. On avait bel-et-bien jeté ce sortilège à Harry.

C'était déjà... non, le pire, était la façon de le guérir.

Ginny secoua la tête.

Faire les choses dans l'ordre. Toujours.

C'est-à-dire, trouver les deux éléments essentiels à la ''guérison'' – si l'on puisse dire – de Harry.

En premier, la baguette de ce dernier.

.

- Excusez-moi, qui êtes vous?

Ginny se retourna, et sourit à Bill, qui était lui aussi de passage au Terrier. Ginny avait complètement oublié qu'elle s'était teinte en brune  
Le garçon fit de grands yeux étonnés, car c'était bel et bien sa soeur qui se tenait devant lui. Mais, il était fatigué après un long voyage, et préféra s'abstenir de questions.

Ginny pu retourner à sa tâche.

Le matin était jeune. Elle était arrivée au Terrier quelques minutes plus tôt, et la bâtisse était encore endormie. S'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, elle grimpa sur la pointe des pieds les marches de vieux bois verni qui menaient à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, qui l'avais partagé avec Harry à une certaine époque. Elle savait où elle devait chercher.

C'était bête comme le monde.

Si simple. Évident.

Elle souleva le couvercle d'un coffre de chêne large d'un mètre, posé à même le sol, et pinça son nez. L'odeur nauséabonde des vêtements sales laissés trop longtemps, mêlée à une tentative de rattrapage de l'odeur grâce à une sorte de parfum qui empestait, et empirée par un reste de potion qui s'écoulait d'une fiole brisée, le tout était abominable. Mais Ginny n'en avait cure. Elle plongea son bras dans le bazar qui régnait dans la malle, et retira tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une boite rectangulaire, sombre, semblable à celle qu'elle avait découvert dans la salle sur demande quelque jour plus tôt. Elle l'ouvrit, pour vérifier que l'objet qu'elle était censé contenir y était.

Il y était.

Sans perdre de temps, elle fourra la boite dans son sac, et, sans prendre la peine de ranger le désordre qu'elle avait installé, sortit de la chambre. Elle préférait passer par la porte d'entrée, pour ne pas se sentir comme une voleuse dans sa propre maison.

Elle descendit de l'escalier, et atterrit dans la salle à manger.

Un objet métallique toucha le sol.

Dans un bruit à glacer les veines de Ginny.

Elle se retourna, et découvrit à son horreur, sa mère, qui s'était mise à préparer le petit déjeuner, et qui en voyant sa fille, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis fort longtemps, et qu'elle savait disparue du square Grimmault, débarquer dans l'escalier, avait lâché la cuillère qu'elle avait précédemment saisi.

Trop tard, Ginny était découverte. Il fallait qu'elle parte, elle ne voulait – pouvait – pas donner d'explications à sa mère.

Cette dernière fit un pas vers sa fille, plein d'espoir, et de bonheur, mêlé à une grande surprise. Puis un deuxième. Ginny sortit alors de sa transe d'étonnement, et réagit au moment même où sa mère courait vers elle.

À l'instant où la vielle femme arriva à quelques centimètres de son bras, il fut trop tard, elle n'était plus là.

Elle avait transplané.

.

Ginny était de retour à Londres, dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Après être retournée à Poudlard chercher les quelques affaires qu'elle y avait laissé, et vérifié que la baguette de Harry était toujours en sa possession, elle avait à nouveau transplané, pour se rendre dans la capitale de l'Angleterre, où le ciel avait fini de déverser ses larmes, et les remplacer par des flocons laiteux.  
Elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta d'hôtel, pour s'en trouver un autre, légèrement plus luxueux, et proche des endroits qu'elle allait maintenant fréquenter.  
Elle se trouva aisément un travail, en tant que bar-women non loin de là où elle logeait, relativement bien payé, soit suffisamment pour payer sa chambre d'hôtel, et aussi...

.

En tant que secrétaire du cabinet de psychologie de Mme. Stevens, la jeune femme se devait d'accueillir avec le sourire les patients, et leur poser les questions habituelles, mais (certes) parfois stupides, qu'elle avait appris par coeur. À chaque fois qu'un nouveau patient se présentait, le dialogue était toujours le même.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-On m'a conseillé de venir voir madame Stevens.

-C'est pour une consultation?

-Oui.

-Puis-je avoir votre nom, votre prénom, et votre âge s'il-vous-plait?

Et là le patient déclinait son identité, et la jeune femme leur fixait un rendez-vous.

La jeune femme vit arriver la jeune fille, avant que cette dernière ne la voie. Elle était brune, plutôt belle, mais un peu maigre. La secrétaire pensa qu'elle faisait encore partie de ces jeunes complexés par leur physique, ou ayant des problèmes de coeur.

Lorsque la brune se planta devant elle, la secrétaire avait déjà préparé son discours. C'est en souriant qu'elle le lui offrit.

-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous?

-On m'a conseillée de venir ici pour voir madame Stevens.

-C'est pour une consultation?

-Une quoi?!

La secrétaire fut coupée dans son élan. Quelle abrutie ne savait pas ce qu'était une consultation? A moins qu'elle ne soit à moitié sourde. C'est lors de ces quelques secondes d'hésitation que décida ladite Madame Stevens d'entrer dans la salle. Cette dernière s'accorda quelque quart de seconde d'analyse de la situation, avant de prendre la parole.

- Laisse Brigitta, je vais m'en occuper. (elle se tourna vers la femme brune qui portait encore son manteau) Bonjour je suis Alina Stevens, vous pouvez m'appeler Alina. Désirez-vous entrer dans le bureau?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Timidement.

Sur ce, Alina s'écarta et laissa entrer la jeune femme.

.

Alina Stevens semblait être une femme sympathique, et probablement digne de confiance. Ginny décida alors de lui faire confiance. Pourtant elle n'osa pas lancer la conversation. Ce fut donc à Alina de commencer.

- Je ne me souviens pas de votre nom.

- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

- Alors quel est-il?

- Je m'appelles Meg Smith.

- Eh bien Meg, qui vous a conseillé mon cabinet?

- Albus Dumbledore. Connaissez-vous ce nom?

Alina se tut. Oui elle connaissait ce nom, car elle l'avait maintes fois entendu dans son enfance.

- Oui, cependant, je suis une crackmolle.

- Peu importe, l'essentiel est que vous connaissez au moins le monde magique, et les derniers événements.

- Si vous faites allusion à la guerre face au mage noir, je suis effectivement informée, mais je n'en connais pas les détails, si ce n'est que cette guerre est dorénavant finie. Pourquoi êtes vous ici?

Meg hésita quelques secondes, puis :

- Avant tout, je voudrais que vous m'assuriez que vous pourrez m'écouter jusqu'au bout, que vous m'aiderez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pourrais payer les séances. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder le secret sur moi, et tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Vous engagez-vous à cela?

- Oui, répondit Alina sans trace d'hésitation dans sa voix.

- Bien, alors, avant tout, je ne m'appelles pas Meg, mais Ginny Weasley.


	19. Retour

Merci à LostInMySoul et severine32.

Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 18.**

**Retour.**

**.**

_Rapport secret de Alina Stevens sur la patiente Ginny Weasley, alias Meg Smith._

Ginny est incroyable.

Si je pouvais la décrire en deux mots, ce sont bien le Courage, et la Lumière.

Au départ quand_ Il_ est soit disant tombé dans la dépression, elle _L_'a, comme toute femme aimante se doit de le faire, soutenu. Mais, contrairement à bon nombre de gens, au bout de quelques mois elle est restée auprès de _Lui_, espérant incessamment que _Son_ sourire reviendra un jour. Elle luttait chaque jour pour éviter qu'_Il_ ne sombre un peu plus, et elle avec _Lui_.  
Au fil du temps, sans que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte, Ginny s'est mise à développer une sorte de seconde identité, qui ne s'est – à ses yeux – manifestée qu'en hivers (elle n'a pas donné de date précise car depuis le début, les jours se ressemblaient dans leur tristesse, la faisant perdre la notion du temps) sous la forme d'une petite fille aux cheveux blancs, nommée Rose. Cette dernière n'apparaissait que rarement, et toujours pour dire le fond de la pensée de Ginny, qu'elle n'osait s'avouer.

Plus tard, lors de nos séances, Ginny a réalisé qu'elle avait toujours aimé les roses blanches. Et à vrai dire, le nom de Rose était bien choisit, car Rose correspondait dans les moindres détails à ce qu'était Ginny à l'intérieur. C'est à dire aussi délicate qu'une rose, et toujours aussi épineuse, en gardant la fraîcheur et l'innocence de l'enfance.

Revenons-en au fait : la plus grande preuve de courage dont Ginny ait fait part, c'est lorsqu'elle_ L_'a quitté. Éprouvant autant d'amour pour cet homme, elle eut l'audace de partir, afin de s'occuper d'elle-même en premier lieu. Mais comme peu de gens l'auraient fait, au lieu de se réfugier chez des membres de sa famille, ou chez ses amis, elle est partie s'installer seule à Londres, dans un hotel moldu, et s'essayer aux dangers de ce monde tels que l'alcool et la drogue, et un certain homme qui (à ce qu'il paraît) était une sorte d'ennemi de sa personne. Sans qu'elle ne me donne trop d'informations, je devine qu'elle a du passer une nuit avec lui, sans pour autant passer à l'acte. Remarque, étant donné qu'elle était sous l'emprise de stupéfiants, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. La seule chose dont je sois certaine, c'est que pendant toute la durée de son séjour dans le monde moldu, pas une seule seconde Ginny n'a cessé de penser à _Lui_.

Et c'est en ce fait, qu'elle est Lumière.

Par la suite, après avoir passé de longues heures à chercher comment _Le_ guérir du sortilège – car on _Lui_ avait lancé un sort – de dépression, elle n'a pas hésité à réunir les deux uniques choses qui nécessitaient _Sa_ guérison. Sa baguette. Et Elle. Or, elle n'étant pas entièrement reconstruite, elle a du venir me consulter pour être suffisamment forte.

Nous avons passé près de deux mois à travailler sur sa reconstruction. Deux mois de travail intense, fort en émotions.

Lors de notre dernière séance, j'ai décrit Ginny, elle-même, après un bilan, par ces mots, qui lui correspondent si bien.

Courage et Lumière.

Maintenant, Ginny doit être en train de _Le_ guérir, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, tandis que moi, j'écris ces quelques mots sur ce bout de papier, qui, par soucis de confidentialité, périra dans le feu dès que ma signature y aura abandonné les dernières lignes d'encre.

Alina Stevens

.

_Rose arriva._  
_Ginny le savait. Elle savait aussi pourquoi elle était là._  
_La petite enfant aux cheveux de neige lui sourit, puis pris la main de Ginny, et y exerça quelques légères pressions pour l'encourager. D'un sort, la fillette traça des mots au sol. Ginny n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir ce qui était gravé dans la pierre du trottoir._  
_Courage et Lumière._  
_Elle sourit à son tour, et sur ce, traversa le néant qui la séparait de la porte._  
_Au moment de poser sa main sur la poignée, cette dernière pivota, et le battant s'ouvrit sur..._  
_elle poussa un cri d'horreur._

Harry! C'était Harry devant elle. Bel et bien vivant. Il était, certes un peu maigrichon par rapport au souvenir enjolivé qu'elle avait maintenu de lui, mais il était toujours aussi beau à ses yeux. Elle caressa du regard la douce forme de son visage encadré par ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux vert et tendre, et effleura l'idée de l'embrasser.

Quelque chose cependant attira son regard à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Vers le bas. Vers son bras. Harry n'était vêtu en cet hivers pluvieux que d'un t-shirt, ce qui laissait parfaitement entrevoir la peau claire de ses avant-bras.

Et c'est cela qui lui avait arraché un cri d'horreur.

Une longue cicatrise qu'on devinait profonde parcourait son avant-bras, à partir du poignet, jusqu'au creux du coude. Une cicatrise meurtrière sur chacun de ses bras. L'une avait bien cicatrisé, tandis que l'autre était encore rouge, et menaçante.

Ginny se souvint la chose qui l'avait poussé à partir. C'était la première marque sanglante. Mais la seconde? Avait-il recommencé?

À cette douloureuse pensée, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et voulu murmurer un « Harry » entre deux sanglots étouffés. Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

La main de Harry avait touché son visage, son revers effleurant la jour de Ginny afin d'en effacer les larmes. Elle releva la tête en quête d'un sourire. Elle dut faire face à un visage fermé, quasi identique à celui qu'elle avait quitté deux mois plus tôt.

Son coeur se déchira.

Silencieusement.

.

La femme s'avança, offrant son corps frêle au vent. L'hiver touchait à sa fin, mais le froid mordant continuait à faire des ravages. Elle se couva dans son manteau, et soupira, faisant échapper de sa bouche un nuage humide. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches une minuscule bouteille, d'alcool. Elle en but une gorgée, avant de sortir d'une autre de ses poches, une feuille de papier, noircie par une écriture à la fois arrondie et gribouillée. Elle ramassa un morceau de bois qui traînait par là, et y attacha la feuille à l'aide d'un vieil élastique. Elle versa un peu d'alcool sur le papier, et sortit un briquet. Qu'elle actionna.

La feuille s'embrasa.

Bientôt, il ne restait du papier blanc tacheté d'encre noire, que des cendres, qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel, contant les mots qui y était livrés aux étoiles, en espérant que l'histoire leur plaira.

Alina Stevens venait de conter l'histoire d'une sorcière, dont la plus grande peur était de tout perdre, au ciel de nuit. Elle rebut une gorgée d'alcool, et disparut dans la nuit.

.

- Ginny!

La jeune fille regarda par dessus l'épaule de Harry, et malgré les larmes qui brouillaient son champ de vue, elle reconnut Hermione. Cette dernière avait vu toute la scène. Elle tira Harry afin qu'il laisse la jeune rousse – toujours teintée en brune – passer. Le survivant lui jeta un regard, toujours aussi douloureux, mais Hermione détourna vivement du regard, ce que Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer. Pour la première fois. Le garçon rentra dans la demeure, et disparut derrière une porte.

Hermione tira le poignet de Ginny afin de pouvoir fermer la porte, et empêcher le froid de trop refroidir la résidence, ce qui était déjà bien entamé. Elle la débarrassa de son manteau, et l'entraîna vers le salon. Elle lui offrit du thé, que la jeune fille refusa d'un geste de tête, et s'assit en face d'elle.

Bientôt, fatiguée d'attendre des mots qui n'étaient pas prêts de sortir de sa bouche, Hermione se leva, et alla gifler Ginny. Celle-ci, sous le choc, releva la tête, et Hermione discerna le cours de ses pensées moroses s'estomper. Un mouvement de colère agira la rousse, qui parla enfin.

- Mais?! Quoi?!

- C'est pas trop tôt, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Je veux que tu sache... Le bras de Harry, c'est pas lui.

- Pardon?! Intervint Ginny, toujours en colère, levant un sourcil.

- En fait... comment dire ... Je t'expliquerais. Mais avant...

Hermione prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes. Y envoya une légère pression, rassurante.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Ginny soupira. Elle s'attendait à cette question, et savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'esquiver, ni même retarder la réponse. Elle se dégagea, et baissa la tête.

- Il y a des choses que je ne dirais pas, mais je peux vous raconter ce que j'ai fait pendant tout ce temps.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait remarqué le ''vous'', et apprécia la perspicacité de Ginny. En effet, derrière la porte campaient tout les autres habitants de la bâtisse, y compris Harry, attendant son récit. Hermione s'assit à côté de la soeur de Ron, et attendit.

C'est dans les larmes, et avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, que Ginny raconta son absence.

Lorsque Ginny se tut, ses larmes avaient cessé de couler depuis belle lurette. Le récit n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, seulement une vingtaine de minutes, mais tous les habitants de la demeure avaient pénétré dans la pièce, afin de s'installer plus confortablement dans les fauteuils. Y compris Harry, malgré qu'il ne se soit posté debout derrière Ginny, ses mains caressant ses cheveux, le regard toujours aussi vide.

S'en suivit un long silence, interrompu de temps à autres par un changement de position, ou une respiration bruyante. Ce fut Luna, qui le combla de sa voix claironnante.

- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour.

Son sourire réchauffa le coeur de Ginny. C'est vrai, elle était – enfin – revenue. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier sa tâche. Mais avant cela, encore une chose. Une petite chose qui la chifonnait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Demanda-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Son bras...


	20. Pardon

**Chapitre 19.**

**Pardon.**

**.**

Hermione eut un sursaut, que Ginny remarqua du coin de l'oeil. Elle se tourna vers elle, déjà les larmes avaient envahit ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée.

Excuses prononcée de la voix rauque de Hermione. Excuses sincères. Qui attisa la curiosité, mais aussi la colère de Ginny. Ron intervint.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, dit il plus pour Hermione que pour sa soeur. Ce n'est pas de sa faute...

- Mais de quoi bon sang?

Ron se tut. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il préféra regarder longuement Luna, avant de s'éclipser avec Hermione, et Harry, suivis de près par Georges. Il ne restait donc dans la pièce que Luna et elle. Ginny lui envoya un regard questionneur, et à la fois accusateur.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute Gin'. C'est la faute de personne. On croyait aider.

La rousse hocha la tête. Et attendit.

- En fait, ...

Luna lui raconta ce qui c'était passé. Lorsqu'elle arriva au moment décisif, elle eut une brève hésitation avant de poursuivre.

.

_Hermione devait penser que ce n'était pas Harry. Elle tenta de s'en convaincre._  
_Mais murmura tout de même._  
_- Pardon._

La lame d'argent s'enfonça lentement dans la chair. Le sang n'apparut pas tout de suite, juste quelque seconde après. Elle fit un mouvement, et la lame poursuivit sa course le long du bras de Harry. Ron était étonné du sérieux avec lequel Hermione se consacrait à la tâche, mais il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour elle. La jeune fille évitait soigneusement les veines et arriva au niveau du poignet.

Là, derrière le sang pourpre, elle la vit. Une boule noire, presque maléfique d'après son aura, mijotait sous la veine, l'emprisonnant de ses tentacules translucides. Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur, mais se reprit vite. Il fallait l'enlever. Elle glissa la pointe de son couteau sous la chose sombre, qui se détacha automatiquement, et la retira soigneusement du bras de son ami.

Elle voulu penser que c'était fini, mais ça ne l'était pas. Le bras de Harry était _ouvert_. Il fallait le refermer, mais il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce qui lui occupait les mains, c'est-à-dire le couteau, et donc la chose dessus : trouver un endroit où l'entreposer afin de l'étudier. Comment faire? Mais ce problème fut vite résolu : la boule sombre et maléfique se désagrégea.

Elle jeta le couteau au sol, sans se soucier de faire des taches, et attrapa la serviette humide qu'on lui tendait. Harry saignait. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Il fallait arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre.

Hermione paniqua. Que faire? En cet instant précis, il fallait qu'elle oublie comment faire. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle allait céder. Abandonner.

Puis tout à coup. Imperceptible, mais ayant un effet de choc sur Hermione. Un pincement. On l'avait pincé. Luna l'avait pincé. Et elle l'avait bien senti. Elle se réveilla.

Hermione saisit l'aiguille et le fil qu'on lui tendait, et après s'être assurée qu'il soit stérilisé, et commença les points de suture sur les bras de Harry.

Ce fut tout aussi douloureux psychologiquement que lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert le bras, mais cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'elle le sauvait au lieu de lui faire du mal.

Ça allait déjà mieux.

Pour elle autant que pour lui.

.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle était partagée entre différents sentiments. L'horreur, à la découpe du bras de Harry. La reconnaissance, pour le désir de leurs amis de l'aider. La tristesse, pour la souffrance de Harry durant cette épreuve. Et l'espoir, car Harry avait maintenant le contrôle de ses deux bras.

- Plus tard, quand Harry s'est remis de tout ça, on a remarqué qu'il faisait des gestes attentifs envers nous, avec ses deux bras. On a pensé qu'on avait réussit. Il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir où étaient les autres ''boules sombres'' dans son corps. Mais on ne savait pas.

Ginny resta un instant silencieuse après les paroles de Luna, mais lorsqu'elle voulu répondre, la jeune fille lui coupa la parole.

- Tu sais, il passait ses journées dans le vestibule, à regarder au dehors, au cas où tu arriverais. Il t'attendait patiemment. Il t'attendait, chaque jour, dans l'espoir que tu reviendrais.

Ginny, émue, laissa couler les larmes le long de ses joues. Des larmes de joie.

Et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps...

Elle sourit

.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle le savait. C'était une sorte d'obligation, une réalité à laquelle elle ne pouvait faire face. Une nécessité qu'elle ne pouvait contourner. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, même si c'était pour son bien. Confusion régnait dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce que des bras l'enlacent. Des bras parcourus de cicatrices. Harry.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et toujours emprisonnée dans son étreinte, murmura.

- Harry...

- Rogue, je n'ai jamais cru en lui. Pourtant, il était toujours de notre côté, il nous aidait, à sa manière certes, mais il nous aidait. Je l'ai laissé mourir sous mes yeux, sans rien faire, je l'ai laissé abandonner la vie comme il a été obligé d'abandonner la femme qu'il aimait, Lily. Tout est de ma faute.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Elle en avait assez de l'entendre prononcer de pareilles idioties. Elle en avait assez de le voir aussi déprimé, dépité, comme condamné. Elle en avait assez de ce comportement qui lui était imposé par un stupide sortilège. Sortilège qu'elle pouvait lever.

- Pardon de te faire ça Harry...

Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle sortit d'une poche cachée dans sa chemise une baguette. Celle de Harry. Elle la pointa vers la nuque de ce dernier, et dans un effort surhumain de volonté...

- Avada Kedavra.


	21. Harry

**Chapitre 20.**

**Harry.**

**.**

Je le savais.

Depuis le début, je le savais. Que Lord Voldemort m'avait lancé un sort, contre lequel plus tard je ne pourrais rien.

Depuis le début, quelque chose m'avait soufflé ce qui allait m'arriver. Mais jamais je n'aurait pensé que cela m'affecterais à un tel point.

Au départ, c'est-à-dire pour une durée d'environ un mois, j'étais encore responsable de mes actes. Je ressentais que quelque chose voulait prendre le contrôle de moi même, je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre définitivement, mais je luttais tout de même, afin de retarder l'échéance.

J'ai donc organisé les choses avant que je « plonge ». En effet, je pressentait que ma baguette allait être détruite plus tard par cette mystérieuse entité qui me possédait, alors, je l'ai cachée. J'ai parlé au tableau de Dumbledore de ce qui m'arrivait, peut-être que lui, avait des réponses. Ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai aussi laissé un mot dans la Salle sur Demande, pour Gin'.

Ginny, je ne lui ai pas parlé que de qui m'arrivait, car au départ, je pensait pouvoir le vaincre. Plus tard, quand j'ai décidé que c'était devenu une nécessité de le lui dire, je ne le pouvais plus : la _chose _avait déjà pris le contrôle, et je ne pouvais plus parler comme bon me semblais. À la place, des phrases, qui même pour moi n'avaient aucun sens, sortaient.

À partir de ce moment là, c'est à peine si moi aussi j'aurais pu être aussi dépressif que mon corps semblait l'être. Je voyais tout. Je voyais le regard inquiet des autres, le mien inchangé et si sombre. Je voyais le regard de Ginny s'assombrir au fil et à mesure que je sombrais. Je voyais mes amis s'occuper de moi, essayer de me faire remonter la pente de la dépression, pour atteindre le soleil. Une pente qu' intérieurement je descendait à petit pas. Mon corps était contrôlé par la chose, moi à l'intérieur je voyais tout. Et tout voir me faisait aussi souffrir.

Mes seuls instants de répit, étaient lorsque Georges faisait une blagues, Luna sortait des remarques 'spéciales', ou lorsque Ginny... Ginny s'endormait à mes côtés en me tenant la main, lorsqu'elle me préparait à manger spécialement à moi, lorsqu'elle murmurait mon nom dans son sommeil, ou lorsqu'elle passait tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle était si attentionnée. Dans ces moments là, mon vrai moi intérieur souriait, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, rien ne changeait.

Et puis un jour... Ginny est sortie. Il pleuvait, et elle est allée sur le trottoir d'en face. Et elle se mit à parler, toute seule. Depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, je voyais ses lèvres bouger, son regard se fixer sur quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Puis elle s'est levée, et est partie en tenant quelque chose d'invisible dans la main.

Lorsqu'elle est revenue, ses yeux étaient rougis, pour avoir pleuré.

Les jours qui suivirent, je la voyais sortir sur le trottoir d'en face, fixer quelque chose sur le sol, lever la tête vers le ciel les joues pleines de larmes, et appeler quelqu'un en le cherchant du regard. Ginny était devenue folle. Mon nom qu'elle murmurait dans son sommeil avait été remplacé par un autre ''Rose''. Vraisemblablement, cette Rose la rendait triste, et qui plus est, elle n'existait pas. Ginny était devenue folle, et je ne pu m'empêcher cette fois-ci de penser que c'était de ma faute.

Un jour, j'ai voulu parler, mais vraiment. J'ai voulu hurler la vérité du sortilège qui m'avait été lancé aux autres. J'ai voulu hurler que j'allais bien. J'ai voulu leur hurler d'arrêter de souffrir. Rien n'est sortit. Mon bras a attrapé un couteau dans la cuisine, et comme pour me punir d'avoir voulu hurler, m'a ouvert mon autre bras. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement, mais, je n'avais même pas mal. Au contraire, ça me faisait du bien. Je me suis alors aperçu que la _chose _avait un effet sur mon vrai moi, et que si je ne faisais pas vite, j'allais être condamné.

Plus tard, à l'hôpital, après que mon bras soit recousu, je me réveillais aux côtés de Ginny. J'eus un élan d'amour, et passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Ma main? Je la contrôlais. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas bougé. En temps normal, il n'y avait pas de cicatrice sur mon bras. J'eus vite fais un lien entre l'ouverture de mon bras, et ma liberté de mouvement.

De l'espoir, ou du désespoir, me menait à penser que la _chose_ qui me contrôlait avait trouvé logis dans les membres de mon corps. La partie logée dans mon bras gauche avait été chassée. Je m'en réjouis, et regardais mon bras. Pour moi, c'était une joie indescriptible, de penser qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Malheureusement, le moi extérieur avait un regard dépité sur mon bras, et c'est ce que vis Ginny à son réveil.

Là... quelle douleur j'ai ressenti à ses mots. La peine que j'ai sentit en elle, envers moi. La colère qui m'a poignardé. Chaque mot me blessant encore plus. Elle ne voyait rien, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais victime d'un maléfice. Mais, Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Malgré mon amour pour elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la haïr, la haïr pour me faire souffrir de telle manière avec ces mots aussi aigus que la pointe des flèches les plus mortelles.

Et elle est partie. Ça faisait encore plus mal. Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Ni même lui montrer que j'allais mieux. Je m'en veux tellement qu'il en ait été ainsi.

Cette fois-ci, j'étais extérieurement, et intérieurement triste.

Mais j'ai relevé la tête. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait que lorsque j'irais mieux. Alors, j'ai fais de mon mieux en montrant à l'aide de mon bras valide, que j'allais mieux. Malheureusement, c'était le bras gauche, et étant droitier, je ne pouvais pas écrire ce qui m'arrivait, et de toute façon, le reste de mon corps m'en empêchait. Mais je faisait de mon mieux. Et cela a porté ses fruits. Merlin, merci, Luna l'a remarqué, elle en a parlé aux autres, et le jour est enfin arrivé où ils m'ont ouvert l'autre bras.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire : si on savait où se cachait une partie de la _chose,_ l'autre partie pouvait être trouvée aisément. Ils m'ont immobilisé, et Hermione, Merlin sait comment elle a souffert de me faire ça, m'a ouvert le bras. Je sentais sa panique, je sentais sa peur, mais aussi son courage, et sa volonté de m'aider. Malgré la douleur, j'étais heureux. J'allais pouvoir contrôler mes deux bras, et qui sait, revoir Gin'. Cette simple idée suffisait à me rendre joyeux. Intérieurement. Extérieurement, j'étais toujours aussi 'dépressif'.

Mais Ginny n'est pas revenue.

Je l'attendais chaque jour à la fenêtre du vestibule qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Même en proférant les mêmes sornettes sur ''c'est ma faute si tout le monde est mort pendant la guerre'', je l'attendais, pendant un mois tout au plus.

Et puis, ce jour là, elle est revenue. Elle s'était coupé et teint en brun ses cheveux, mais je la reconnaissait. Elle était belle. Si belle. On aurait dit l'apparition d'un ange. De mon ange. Sur le trottoir l'en face, elle attendait, respirait fortement, prenait du courage. Elle avait longuement soufflé, et avait avancé, jusqu'à la porte. Je lui ai ouvert. C'était à prévoir qu'elle crie à la vue de mes _deux_ bras atrophiés. Mais elle était là, c'était l'essentiel. J'étais si heureux – sans rappeler que mon corps était toujours aussi dépressif.

Par la suite j'avais été heureux aussi qu'elle ait connu ce qui m'était arrivé, mais elle ne voulait pas dire comment me guérir. Peut-être était-ce trop dangereux, ou je ne sais quoi, mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui en parlait, elle pleurait.

Revenons donc à aujourd'hui.

Elle était là debout dans je couloir, perdue dans ses tristes pensées. Tout le monde la regardait – de loin – errer dans le sombre couloir. Elle ne les voyait pas. Elle était en train de lutter contre elle même. Je voulais la rassurer. La prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que tout allait bien, juste pour qu'elle sourit.

Alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle s'est retournée pour mieux m'enlacer. Puis elle leva des yeux humides vers moi.

- Harry...

C'était tendre, désolé, presque suppliant. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu.

- Rogue, je n'ai jamais cru en lui. Pourtant, il était toujours de notre côté, il nous aidait, à sa manière certes, mais il nous aidait. Je l'ai laissé mourir sous mes yeux, sans rien faire, je l'ai laissé abandonner la vie comme il a été obligé d'abandonner la femme qu'il aimait, Lily. Tout est de ma faute.

En fait, si, je sais, c'est à cause de ce fichu sortilège qui contrôle même mes paroles. Ce n'étais pas ce que j'ai voulu répondre j'aurais aimé lui dire que je l'aimais, que j'étais là pour elle. Que rien ne nous séparera quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je ne peux pas parler.

Je remarque son regard. À la fois triste et décidé. Elle viens de prendre une décision. Peut-être allait-elle lever le maléfice qui m'empoisonne.

- Pardon de te faire ça Harry...

Incompréhension trône dans mon esprit. Pardon de me faire quoi? Elle n'a rien fait, et si elle lève le sort, elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Je vois du coin de l'oeil les autres aussi plongés dans l'incompréhension. (Bien évidemment, mon visage indique que j'en ai rien à faire de tout ça). Elle sort une baguette de je ne sais où. Ma baguette. Oui, elle va lever le sort. C'est le seul moyen, en utilisant ma baguette. Elle la pointe dans ma nuque, et je pressent que je vais être sauvé. Si elle lève le sort, je serais enfin heureux. J'aurais aimé sourire, mais mon visage en est incapable. Bientôt, il le sera.

Elle ouvre la bouche, et je suis prêt. Je suis prêt à vivre.

- Avada Kedavra.

Un quart de seconde. C'est le temps qu'il faut au sortilège pour se former et pour m'atteindre. C'est suffisant pour que je me rende compte de ce qu'elle fait. _Avada Kedavra_. Elle me tue. M'assassine, aussi bien corps et âme. Quel choc! Pourquoi fait-elle cela? Ne m'aime-t-elle donc pas? Le désespoir m'envahit. Je ne suis plus rien. Je suis mort. J'en suis déjà convaincu.

J'entends à peine Hermione et Luna crier le nom de Ginny, elles aussi choquées, et le sort m'atteint. Je ne peux rien faire. Il brûle déjà ma peau, entre en moi pour tuer...

Je m'attends à une onde de choc, à moins que la mort ne fasse rien. Elle m'a déjà tué intérieurement en lançant de sort, il ne reste plus que le reste.  
Le sort est en moi. Le temps me paraît si lent. N'est-on pas censé voir sa vie qui défile pendant ce ralentit? Moi je ne vois rien, juste la trahison de la femme que j'aime.

Et là. La douleur.

Comme si on arrachait mon âme à mon corps. Pire que le baiser d'un détraqueur. Pire que le souffle de la mort. La séparation de deux parties de moi. Celle qui était là depuis ma naissance, et celle qui a pris le contrôle. La _chose_ avait planté ses crocs si profondément dans mon corps que mon âme en a été affectée. Le sentais ces mêmes crocs se resserrer, pour ne pas partir. Me blesser. Me faire mal, souffrir, crier. Hurler ma douleur.

La _chose,_ devenue maîtresse de mes gestes, sentait peut-être sa fin arriver pour qu'elle lutte de telle manière. Mais moi aussi je devais lutter. Lutter pour qu'elle s'en aille. Lutter pour vivre.

J'entendais Ginny me murmurer du courage, tout en s'excusant. Je comprends maintenant. Mais ne pas plus réfléchir à cela : lutter. La _chose_ s'accroche, mais je sais que si je l'attaques, elle ne pourra que partir. Alors je rassembles mes souvenirs heureux, comme lorsque l'on doit créer un patronus, sauf qu'il faut que ce souvenir soit suffisamment fort. Il faut quelque chose qui réchauffe à en brûler le coeur.

Je cherches dans ma tête et ne trouves que des souvenirs embrunis par la réalité de la guerre. Rien de suffisamment fort.

- HARRY!

Une claque. Qui a le don de me réveiller. Et de me faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle est là. En face de moi. Elle me sourit, sincèrement, amoureusement. Elle sait que je lutte. Elle sait. C'est suffisant. Son sourire est si beau, si radieux. Comment j'ai-je pas pu voir cela plus tôt. Son sourire les la seule lumière qui m'aider à chasser cette chose sombre en moi.

La _chose_ est devenue trop faible. Elle se rétracte. Le sens ses tentacule partir de mes membres, remonter le long de mon dos en un déchirement cinglant. Elle est maintenant unie dans ma nuque. Le sort de mort qui n'attendait que cela l'atteint enfin.

La _chose_ est frappée de plein fouet. Elle n'est plus.

Un frisson me parcourt. Je ne vois plus rien. Les forces m'abandonnent.

Puis plus rien.

Juste le murmure de mon coeur.


	22. De l'amour

**Chapitre 21.**

**De l'amour.**

**.**

Harry tomba inconscient sur le sol. Le temps resta en suspens.

Non. Le monde resta en suspens pendant une fraction de secondes.

Ginny savait qu'elle avait réussit. Le sortilège qu'avait lancé Voldemort était en fait une entité réelle, pour la chasser il fallait donc la tuer. Donc lui lancer un sortilège de mort. Mais ce n'était pas sans risque. Le sortilège pouvait atteindre Harry et donc le tuer.

Mais il avait lutté. Lutté pour mettre devant lui la _chose_, afin qu'elle soit la seule à être touchée, et à mourir. Et il avait réussit.

Réussit.

Elle sauta à terre, et pris Harry dans ses bras. Le berça.

- Harry. On a réussit. Harry. Réveilles-toi je t'en prie. Harry...

Sa voix se brisa. Il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

- Harry...

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le coeur meurtris. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, et qu'elle lui dise à quel point elle l'aimait.

- Gin'.

C'était Hermione qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea.

- Il va se réveiller, ne t'inquiètes pas, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer elle-même. Il va se réveiller. Sourire. Et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Elle pleurait maintenant. Elle était secouée de sanglots, et ses larmes tombaient sur les joues de Harry.

- Harry.

- Oui Gin'.

Elle sursauta. C'était lui qui avait parlé. C'était bel et bien lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sourit.

- Tu vois Gin' tout redeviens comme avant.

Sourire sincère, plein d'amour. Sourire que pendant trop longtemps elle n'avait pas vu. Sourire qui éblouit Ginny. Subjuguée, elle l'enlaça, et l'embrassa.

Depuis si longtemps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté à la douce saveur de ses lèvres. Déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.  
Ça n'avait ni un goûté sucré, salé, fruité ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Non, ça avait un tout autre goût, meilleur encore. Le goût de l'extasy. Son extasy. Sa drogue à elle.

Et cela rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait le remplacer.

- Je t'aime.

Elle était si heureuse, et ce bonheur la transportait loin, dans un pays de bonheur.

Celui de l'amour.


	23. Le début d'une fin

**Chapitre 22.**

**Le début d'une fin.**

**.**

_De longs mois plus tard, un jour ensoleillé de juillet._

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Ginny observait avec amusement Luna qui s'était arrêtée devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. La blonde ne bougeait plus, et semblait ... intéressée.

- Y'a un beau blond sur le trottoir d'en face. On dirait qu'il nous regardes.

- Tu veux lui faire ta déclaration, se moqua Ginny.

Luna lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire ''t'es bête ou quoi?'', avant de répondre avec un soupir.

- Tu sais très bien que je sors avec ton frère.

Ginny sourit, elle le savait très bien en effet. C'était arrivé le jour même où elle avait levé le sort de Harry, Luna avait sauté dans les bras de Georges, et une chose entraînant une autre, eux aussi s'étaient embrassés, et maintenant, ils roucoulaient comme de joyeux petits amoureux.

- Tu le connais? Demanda Luna.

- Qui? Le ''beau blond sur le trottoir d'en face''?

- Oui, il semble attendre. La maison est toujours sous le sortilège, il ne peut donc pas savoir que nous sommes ici.

Ginny regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Son sang se glaça. Il avait la même apparence que quelques mois plus tôt dans un bar en hivers, mais personne de Poudlard ne l'ayant pas vu ainsi, n'aurait pu le reconnaître de loin. Aussi Ginny éclaircit le mystère du « beau blondinet sur le trottoir d'en face ».

- Drago Malfoy.

- Drago Malfoy?!

C'était Harry qui avait suivi la conversation. Il se jeta à la fenêtre pour regarder de ses propres yeux si son pire ennemi était vraiment sur le trottoir d'en face. Ginny entreprit de descendre les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Harry.

- Je vais lui parler.

- Quoi?! S'étrangla-t-il en même temps que Luna, Hermione et Ron (Georges était sorti faire quelques courses).

- Vous avez bien entendu. Laissez moi y aller, seule.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

- Si tu ouvres cette porte, il découvrira où on habite. N'est-ce pas un peu... dangereux?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est digne de confiance, rassura Ginny avec un clin d'oeil, c'est sûrement à moi qu'il veut parler.

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte, et sortit.

Harry fulminait. Pourquoi, Merlin,_ Drago Malfoy _voulait parler à _sa _Gin'? Était-ce en rapport au seul moment que Ginny ne lui avait pas raconté à propos de son absence? Il n'osait pas l'imaginer. Cependant, il respectait Ginny, et savait que ce n'était rien de grave, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas la suivre avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Drago attendait depuis dix minutes déjà, en regardant avec inquiétude l'espace entre le 11 et le 13 square Grimmault. Peut-être Ginny n'était pas là, ou ne voulais pas lui parler. Il commença à renoncer, mais soudain, les murs s'écartèrent, faisant apparaître une autre maison. Au pied de la bâtisse, Ginny avançait à grands pas vers lui. Elle trébucha, et s'étala à terre.

Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Et c'est en riant qu'il l'aida à se relever.

- Salut Drago!

- Salut Ginny.

Elle avait retrouvé la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux, et elle semblait... heureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je suis venu te voir.

- Ah, et... pourquoi?

- Nous devons parler, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

- Et si on parlait en marchant? Parce que tu vois, tu risque de mourir si on parle ici.

- Je vois.

Drago et Ginny commencèrent à s'éloigner.

- De quoi tu veux parler? Demanda la rousse.

- Tu te souviens de notre dernière rencontre?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec une ombre dans le regard.

- Tu te souviens que tu m'avait dit qu' ''un jour, tu m'expliqueras''.

- Oui je me souviens. (elle s'arrêta momentanément de marcher) Et tu es venu _juste _pour ça?

- Non, non bien sûr que non. Mais avant de te dire ce que j'ai à dire, raconte.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle acquiesça cependant, et commença son récit. Après tout, ce n'était que du passé, et maintenant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre depuis longtemps. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle accordait sa confiance à Drago, et savait que ce dernier n'ébruiterais pas les mésaventures de Harry.

Plus tard, ils étaient assis sur le banc d'un parc, Ginny s'était enfin tue. Drago était étonné. Surpris par la tournure des événements de la vie de la rousse. Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait été victime d'un maléfice. Et personne ne s'en était rendu compte? Mais il n'était pas plus surpris que cela, après tout : c'était du passé.

- Et donc, de quoi tu voulais me parler?

Drago sourit. Il sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste du poignet fit apparaître une large boite. Ginny la pris comme un cadeau, et l'ouvrit.

Elle retenu un hoquet de surprise. Une robe de soie blanche brodée d'or et d'argent, ornée de dentelle, et agrémentée d'un collier, reposant dans un nid de pétales de roses roses. Elle ne pouvait se leurrer, il s'agissait de ces robes que l'on portait lors de mariages. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser quelque question que Drago déclara.

- Je vais me marier.

- M... Mais, de... avec qui?

Drago non peu fier de son effet, décida de répondre.

- Avec toi voyons! Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Non je rigoles, avec une femme que j'ai rencontré grâce à toi.

- Ah! Ouf! Merlin, j'aurais presque cru que c'était une demande en mariage! Et, je la connais?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Mais comment grâce à moi?

- Tu te souviens lorsque nous nous sommes séparés dans le train? Tu as cité le nom de ''Rose'' – je sais maintenant c'est qui – et une passante qui t'avait entendu m'a demandé si c'était d'elle dont tu parlait. Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons appris à nous connaître, et nous voilà, heureux événement, nous allons nous marier.

- Et elle s'appelle comment?

- Rose, c'est une moldue. Bien entendu, je lui ai parlé du monde magique, et elle est très réceptive. Je fais pas cette tête Ginny, ça t'étonnes tant que ça que je me marie avec une moldue? Bref, comme je n'avais aucune idée pour mon témoin, j'ai pensé à toi. Enfin, si cela te conviens.

.

- PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU LE FAIS ENTRER DANS LA MAISON?!

- Calme toi Harry, répondit Ginny qui venait à peine de passer le seuil de la porte d'entrée, nous avons une grande nouvelle.

- Je vais me marier, poursuivit Drago à l'intention de tous les résidents qui étaient venus à sa rencontre.

- Et en quoi est-ce une _'grande'_ nouvelle? Interrogea Hermione.

- Je vais être son témoin, déclara Ginny.

- PARDON?! s'étranglèrent Ron et Harry.

- Vous avez très bien entendu, et par pitié, cessez de crier, vous allez réveiller Bob.

- Bob? Interrogea Drago.

- C'est le nom d'emprunt qu'on a donné à l'enfant qu'Hermione porte dans son ventre (*1)

- Tu aurais pu éviter de le lui dire! Intervint cette dernière.

- Toutes mes félicitations!

- Et si nous prenions une tasse de thé? Proposa calmement Luna.

Tous acquiescèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine. Luna prépara du thé, pendant que les autres s'installèrent à table. Drago se pencha vers Ginny, et lui demanda en un chuchotement.

- Harry sait pour... hum.

Il n'avait pas besoin de poursuivre, Ginny avait déjà fais un 'non' de la tête, à peine visible. Drago décida de taquiner Harry.

- Harry, tu savais que Gin' aime bien les caresses dans le bas du dos? Ça l'excite et lui donne des frissons partout.

Ginny vira rouge pivoine. Pour Harry c'en était trop. Non seulement Ginny lui cachait des choses, en plus elle avait fait entrer son pire ennemi dans la demeure, et il parlait trop familièrement d'elle. « Gin' » son surnom? « caresses dans le bas du dos » « excite » « frissons partout ». Tout cela était trop suspect pour qu'il ne réagisse pas.

Il se leva d'un bond, tout en sortant sa baguette.

- Levicorpus!

- Protego!

Hermione avait toujours des réflexes d'une rapidité incontestable. Mais le sort qu'elle avait lancé était tellement fort qu'une barrière invisible séparait maintenant d'un côté elle, Ginny et Drago, et de l'autre Harry, Ron et Luna. Pourtant elle maintint cette barrière.

- Pourquoi tu as dis ça? Accusa Ginny Drago en lui tapant amicalement le crâne.

- Je trouves que c'est amusant sa réaction.

- Tu as un humour étrange, rétorqua la rousse. Tu es un Serpentard, doublé d'un parfait imbécile.

- Probablement. Mais avoue que c'était marrant.

- Écoute Ginny, l'interrompit Hermione, je m'en fiche de savoir si tu as couché avec lui ou non, mais tu ferais mieux de le faire sortir d'ici. On dira juste que tu as des goûts spéciaux en matière d'homme.

- Je n'ai jamais couché... voulu intervenir Ginny.

- Oh, je t'en prie Hermione! L'interrompit Drago. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a eu un truc entre toi et moi en troisième année, alors ne critiques pas les goûts de Gin' en ''matière d'homme''.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de virer rouge tomate. Un bruit sourd retentit. Ron venait de frapper la vitre, tandis que Harry avait un sourire en coin qui semblait dire « je le savais » . Luna semblait indifférente à la scène, et Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Je... ne..

- Bon, allez ça va, intervint Ginny en se tournant de sorte à être en face de tout le monde (surtout de Harry). Je n'ai JAMAIS couché avec Drago. Drago, tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire de telles sottises, tu sais que tu n'es pas spécialement le bienvenu ici. Hermione, je ne peux que me moquer de toi, et à l'avenir, réfléchit à ce que tu dis (elle lui fit un clin d'oeil). Ron, ne frappes pas Drago, je te rappelles qu'il se marie bientôt, et se ramener à un mariage avec un oeil au beurre noir n'est pas très joyeux, surtout si c'est en partie la faute du témoin – moi entre-autres. Harry, je t'assures encore une fois qu'il n'y a rien eu entre Drago et m...

- Enfin, ''rien'', on peut dire ça comme ça..., l'interrompit le blondinet.

- Drago! Merlin, quand va-tu te taire?

- Bon, se résigna ce dernier, j'admets que je n'ai jamais couché avec ta Gin' Harry. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas dans mes intentions. Et je te rappelles que je vais me marier, donc tu n'a rien à craindre.

Tous s'étaient maintenant détendus. Hermione leva le sort juste au moment où Georges entrait dans la cuisine chargé de ses courses qu'il déposa sur la table. Lorsqu'il vit Drago, il demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?

Ce fut Luna qui lui répondit en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Oh rien. On a appris que 'Mione avait eu une aventure avec Drago en troisième année, que ta soeur avait couché avec lui, mais que ce chez Serpentard va décevoir ces deux folles dingues de lui en se mariant avec une parfaite inconnue.

Il y eut quelques instants de suspens, puis tous éclatèrent de rire.

.

* * *

note : (*1) : Pour rester correct et fidèle à l'histoire.  
- Hermione et Ron se sont mariés le 14 Février, quelques jours après la 'guérison' de Harry.  
- Hermione a appris qu'elle était enceinte vers le mois de mai.  
- Ce ne serait pas fidèle à l'histoire de J.K. Rowling, que cet enfant naisse aussi tôt, alors, malheureusement Hermione va perdre son bébé.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**.**

- Oh! Rose! Tu es ma-gni-fi-que!

Ginny referma la porte derrière elle, ajusta la coiffe sur le chignon de la mariée, et admira encore sa beauté. Rose était naturellement belle, elle dégageait une telle aura de féminité, et de liberté, que ça en affecterait presque l'entourage. Sa robe la sublimait encore plus. Il ne manquait plus que le sourire qui allait avec.

Rose était angoissée.

- Tu es sûre?

Rose était de ces filles qui savent leur beauté, mais qui font semblant d'en douter.

- Oui, tu es plus belle que jamais.

- Et s'il arrivait quelque chose, je sais pas quoi, s'il pleuvait par exemple? Ohhh! Je veux que tout soit parfait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sera parfait. Et puis, s'il se met pleuvoir, prends le avec le rire, plutôt que d'angoisser, ça fera rire aussi Drago. Imagine toi danser sous la pluie en riant, l'essentiel est l'instant présent non?

Rose resta dubitative.

- Mouais.

Ginny sourit, pour l'encourager.

Rose, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille que Ginny avait imaginé Drago épouser. En effet, en un sens elle ressemblait à Meg Smith : elle découvrait les dangers du monde moldu, même si elle était elle-même une moldue. Elle se droguait de temps en temps, fumait régulièrement, et buvait quand elle en avait l'occasion. Rose était audacieuse et téméraire.

Ginny s'était même demandée pourquoi une femme comme ça avait accepté une demande en mariage. Elle avait dans un premier temps pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle avait découvert par la suite que Rose était toujours vierge, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne le faisait pas avant le mariage. Et puis, c'est le rêve de toutes les femmes : le mariage.

Le jour le plus parfait de notre existence.

Ginny divagua dans ses pensées, mais Rose la ramena à la réalité.

- Tu peux me prendre mon paquet?

Ginny s'exécuta, et attrapa le paquet de clope de Rose, en sortit une et la tendit à Rose.

- C'est ta dernière, après on mettra du parfum pour cacher l'odeur, et tâche à ne pas mettre de cendres sur ta robe.

Elle lui tendit u cendrier, et la laissa fumer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle mit du parfum, et déclara enfin.

- Je suis prête. Bien, dans ce cas, on se retrouve à l'autel.

Rose lui adressa un dernier sourire angoissé, et Ginny disparut derrière la porte.

.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Drago aussi heureux. À part peut-être quand il me moquait de toi, mais c'était une joie sadique.

Harry fit un sourire moqueur.

Ils étaient au dîner de mariage, et les convives étaient toutes rassemblées autour d'une immense table en U. Drago et Rose discutaient gaiement avec leurs invités, mais cela ce voyait sur leur visage qu'il étaient impatients de se retrouver seuls à seuls.

Harry savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais même si Drago lui avait accordé son total accord avec un sourire étrange, il était angoissé.

Il décida de détourner la conversation.

- Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'il c'est passé entre Drago et toi.

Ginny lui adressa une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Je t'ai dit que je te le dirais plus tard, nous sommes à son mariage. Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères?!

Harry sourit encore. Finalement Ginny ressemblait bien à Molly.

- Je rigolais Gin'. Viens il faut que je te dise un truc.

Il attrapa sa main, et ils se levèrent. Il avança faisant mine de vouloir sortir de la salle, mais s'arrêta à l'espace vide au milieu du U de la table.

Drago, qui c'était tu en voyant le garçon se lever, affichait un sourire réjouit, suivit par Rose, à qui il avait expliqué la situation. Bientôt, ce furent toutes les convives qui ne disaient mot, et attendaient.

Ginny, avait remarqué ce silence, et devint de plus en plus gênée. Ce pourrait-il que... ?

- Ginny.

Harry avait dit son nom posément. Il attrapa sa seconde main, et planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de la femme qu'il aimait.

Harry s'agenouilla, et sortit de sa poche une boite rouge.

- Ginny Weasley, j'aurais pensé te faire une longue déclaration, un discours ou je sais pas quoi, quelque chose. Mais en cet instant précis, je ne trouves rien à dire. Comme tu es belle Gin'. Tu es toujours belle, tu l'a toujours été. Même quand tu te met en colère, ou quand tu pleures, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Tu fais battre mon coeur comme jamais il n'a battu. Tu me rends heureux. Tu illumines mon existence comme la plus belle des étoiles. Mon étoile. Ma bien aimée. Ginny, toi qui m'a rendu mon sourire oublié, veux-tu m'épouser?

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en ouvrant la boite, dévoilant une bague d'or, sertie d'un rubis encadré de grenats, telle une rose. La bague était à la fois discrète,et merveilleuse.

Ginny, admira l'instant magique. L'enlisa dans chaque mot qu'avait dit Harry. Nagea dans la vague de bonheur qui l'avait assaillit. Elle ne put retenir une larme en déclarant.

- Oui.


End file.
